Her Echos of Darkness
by Pen Marks
Summary: When her family is killed Kagome is forced to move to Konoha. When she graduates from the Academy she is put in team 7. Kagome is just waiting for her time to kill the man who murdered her family but along the way she finds someone to lean on and love...?
1. The Beginning

**Okay. I had a pretty crappy summary and all but... Heh heh.**

**I'm PenMarks but you can call me... Pen-chan?**

**Anyways I hope you like the story. I'ts my first one so don't hate that much xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Other then some pickles in my fridge, my manga and whatever is in my room O_O.**

* * *

Chapter One:

She was stuck.

Standing there being squished.

If you didn't already know, it's hard to breathe when your lungs are squished inside your body and you are unable to move.

If anyone were to walk past they would see a group of people around in a circle hugging someone but from Kagome's angle she saw all her friends hugging the life out of her, not letting her get away. Then, of course, there was the pervert who was trying to touch her butt.

She could finally breathe when she heard the smacking noise and the laughs.

All her friends were not standing around her, her fuming best friend and a boy who was unconscious on the ground.

You didn't need to look very hard to see the red handprint on the boy's cheek or the steam coming from the girl's ears.

She would miss her friends.

"MIROKU YOU PEVERT!" yelled her best friend Sango.

"He says his hand is cursed. I say he's full of crap" laughed another two of her best friends, Ayame and Rin.

A white haired hanyou walked up from behind her asking, "So why are you moving again?"

He smiled when he heard the boy beside her agree and nodded his head.

"Inuyasha," she informed the first male, "I told you that my mom didn't want anyone to know..."

"Kouga," she said to the second, "Don't encourage him."

"Yes, because that's the last thing we need right now." joked the redhead full demon Ayame.

He rubbed his head and laughed looking at his girlfriend.

The only one not standing around in the circle was Sesshomaru. No one was blaming him though. He was a teacher after all and he couldn't use his break to say goodbye to one of his students. Yeah yeah, she knew that Sesshomaru was WAY too young to be a teacher but in that town it didn't really matter. He was to smart for the schools liking so they let him become a teacher. She understood why he was standing over by the car she was about to leave in though. Outside of school they always hung out. The whole group did ever since the brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, cleared their feud.

"I have to go now... My mom will get mad if I don't get to my new school in time..." she whispered.

As soon as she said that she regretted it because they all pounced on her again, muttering things like, "If she leaves everything will suck" and "Ugh. Don't leave me with Miroku."

Speaking of Miroku, she heard groans coming from beneath them.

When she looked down she saw that they were all standing on a pile o' Miroku.

Once they got off Miroku and all said their goodbyes she headed toward the car.

Being the gentleman he was Sesshomaru opened the car door for her also saying a quick goodbye.

She nodded and he closed the door. As they were driving away she looked back at her friends who were waving and yelling. All except Sesshomaru, who was heading back into the school.

"We love you Kagome! COME BACK SOON OR WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" they swore even though they were only ten.

She loved her friends. Even if every single one of them had their own type of weirdness.

Even from down the road she heard Sango's screams.

"I'LL MISS YO- MIROKU!"

Yes, she would miss them a lot.

* * *

"Ms. Higarashi I assume?" said the flight attendant.

Kagome looked around to see only five other people on the plane.

She nodded to the female.

"Okay. Well I've been informed that I am to tell you about your new destination." she said nervously.

Kagome nodded again and the lady sat down next to her.

"So this new country you're going to live in is ... different shall I say." she chuckled.

"I was told that in your past school you were told you were a miko, right?"

"Yes..." Kagome said slowly.

"Well after some research and the past incident that happened ... Well we figured out that the power you hold is not Miko power but something called Chakra. Not only do you have one chakra network but you have two. Blue chakra and a weird Black-" she was interrupted by Kagome.

"What is chakra?" she asked.

"I'll explain in a couple minutes... But to continue what I was saying you are very powerful. The incident that happened with your parents and Naraku .. Well that happened because your new power." She sighed. "In this Country there are people like you. All have chakra... Just not the black kind. Eh heh... I'm not getting anywhere am I?"

Kagome looked confused and nodded.

"To put it simply you are going to become a Kunoichi, otherwise known as a female ninja. You will learn Jutsu, which are sort of special 'moves' that can hurt someone badly... With your families money we bought you a house and clothes but I'm not exactly sure what you wanted for food so when we get there your gunna have to grocery shop.." she laughed rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

Now that Kagome looked harder this person didn't look like a flight attendant at all. She had brown hair that was up in a ponytail that reached to her neck and had pretty green eyes. She was wearing red shorts that went to her knees and a soft pink Chinese top. (**A/n: Like Tentens but with a short sleeve**)

"Oh yes! My names Nami and I'm a Jounin that teaches at the academy you will be learning at every so often. Other then that I do missions and stuff." she said.

The rest of the flight she got explanations on what things were and how things worked. Kagome was especially interested in Jutsu's.

"Nami-sensei. Will you teach me some jutsu's and stuff?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Of course!" she yelled in a hyper tone, almost waking everyone that was sleeping up.

"I'll also teach you Chakra control. Like walking up trees without hands and walking on water. Maybe some healing jutsus or something..." she said with a smile.

"I've never really had my own student but you know ... heh heh.." she laughed.

In truth, Kagome didn't know.

* * *

Her new house was pretty big.

It had four rooms and two bathrooms. A basement full with scrolls and a backyard with a training ground. The backyard had three wooden posts with a couple of trees behind it. Some practice dummys and two targets.

"Uhm, Kagome?" called Nami, trying to get her attention.

When she looked Nami was doing the one hand head rub thing again.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Well you might wanna change your outfit 'cuz you're still wearing your old school uniform." she laughed.

"Oh .." Kagome muttered looking down at the uniform she shouldn't be wearing.

"Don't worry. You can find clothes in almost all the dressers. Once you're done I wanna start teaching you some stuff so come back down." her 'sensei' said.

Kagome entered the house and looked gown the halls and up the stairs.

She walked up the stars and into a large room with a bed and creepily enough, weapons hanging on the walls. Fascinated, the black haired girl walked closer to the wall.

Most of the items she had never seen before but she could tell what some were from when Sango had an obsession over weapons.

There were tons of Kunai and Shuriken. Also a couple of Windmill Shuriken and a small fan. There were also a few swords and an umbrella. What surprised Kagome the most was the Bow and Arrows on the wall. It was normal but just the fact that it was there shocked her. If you're a ninja did you really use a Bow and Arrows?

Kagome walked away from the wall but looked back a couple times before standing at the dresser.

She pulled it open to find a pile of random clothes.

In the end she went with a black tank top with a dark and light purple striped sweater that was a little to big and went an inch or so below her waist. For bottoms she wore skin tight shorts that went above her knees. She walked back over to the wall and put on a belt along with a a Kunai holder on her right leg. In the belt she put some more kunai and shuriken along with some wire and for some reason she put a file in her bra. (**A/n: Is it just me or dose anyone else put stuff in there bra it they have nowhere else xD**) She wasn't a ninja or had any experience but she wasn't clueless.

Kagome then walked back downstairs and out the backdoor.

When Nami saw her all geared up a puzzled look grew on her face.

"My best friend once had an obsession over wanting to be ninja so she just _had_ to tell me about all that stuff." she said and Nami nodded.

"I hope all those weapons on the wall were supposed to be mine because I took some of them." Kagome said nervously.

"No no. Those are yours to take." said Nami and Kagome let out a breath.

"So what are you going to be teaching me?" she said.

"Hm. Well I hope you know I'm not your 'official' sensei because that will be Iruka from the Academy until you graduate. Then you have your team's leader. I guess I'm like... Your afterschool teacher... I guess. But since you've missed a while of the Academy I will teach you some of the basics for now." she explained with a smile.

"First of all i need to explain jutsus more." she said.

"I know that already. There's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Doujutsu. I also know there's another one that you didn't tell Me." said the black haired girl who was now putting it up in a ponytail.

"Yes but to activate any type of Jutsu you need to know the hand signs to summon it up." spoke Nami in a very teacher-ish voice.

"Oh." Kagome muttered.

So after fifteen times of going through each hand sign Kagome finally got it.

"Okay so do all of them once more without help and we will move on." Nami said looking at her somewhat student.

She did as told in a medium pace.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to teach you how to transform. Okay?" she asked and got an excited nod from Kagome.

"Well then here are the hand signs.. You have to pick what you want to be and concentrate. Always keep a picture of them or it in your head. I know it might be difficult for you but I need you to use your chakra. There's no way I can really explain how to use it, it's just something that happens. Alright! So let's try this..." Nami spoke in a thoughtful tone.

After one boring hour Kagome finally figured out how to use her chakra. Once she did she picked up on how to transform easily.

She easily turned herself into a tree and then into Nami herself. Then she easily turned a plant into a tree and a bumblebee into a bird.

"Next!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I guess I can teach you how to clone yourself. All it really is, is an illusion of yourself." Nami smiled and showed her the hand signs.

Now making a clone took Kagome a while longer. It was getting dark before she finally made a decent clone.

"Good job. I think you should keep practicing and I'll see you tomorrow." Nami said.

Kagome nodded and scratched her head.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow you're going to be meeting the Hokage. He's like the ruler of this country. He's very kind so don't worry. After that I'll show you around and then we can practice." she said. "There should be some PJ's in one of the dressers. Well goodbye!"

"Cya!" Kagome yelled and turned to walk into her new home when her stomach growled.

The girl laughed at her stomach's noise and walked into the kitchen.

Lucky her, Nami had went out and bought her a couple of instant ramen cups.

She found a kettle and filled it with water then put it on the stove to heat up.

The ten year old girl looked around the silent room.

She was used to the largeness of the house, since her family had a lot of money but she didn't like the quiet. She was always used to her brother playing video games and grandpa mumbling about the cat eating one of his 'artifacts'. Even her mom was around watching TV or cooking. That all had to change though. Ever since she figured out she had chakra.

_"No._ _It's better for me here than in my old town."_ She thought and sighed at the kettle when it made its squeaking noise.

Kagome took it off the burner and poured it into the cup. She set her chopsticks on top of the cup and sat down at the small table waiting for three minutes and then starting to eat.

She stood up and threw the cup in the garbage before yawning and heading to the bathroom to get changed.

She walked into the first room she ever went to and put her belt and kunai holder on the side table.

_"I'll move the weapons to a different room tomorrow. It would be a little creepy sleeping with them longer than this." _she thought to herself and laid down on her bed in black shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

She quickly fell asleep and dreamt of the day's actions.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter One. It's just an introduction. I'm not sure many people will like it and I really don't care I'm just happy I'm writing xD Review please :D**

**PenMarks **

**- Penguin (")**


	2. The Race

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. :'( Sad... but the truth.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Kagome opened her eyes but was unsuccessful in seeing. She brought her hands up and rid her eyes of the sleep that had formed.

She waited for the white to fade away so she could see.

What she saw when her eyes cleared made her freeze before screaming.

Nami stood over top of her and slapped a hand down on her mouth.

"Good morning sunshine. Are you _trying_ to wake everyone in Konoha up?" Nami said with a scared expression on her face, obviously thinking of what some people would do to her if they were awaken.

Kagome slapped her hand away and growled.

"How did you get in here!" she continued yelling.

"You left your window open. You know you should keep them closed because some creepy or scary ninja-"

"Like you"

"-could come in here and hurt you." Nami said, ignoring the interruption.

"What do you want Nami-sensei." she groaned.

"Well I brought breakfast and we are going to see Sundaime Hokage, remember?" she reminded the sleepy ten year old.

"Ugh. I'll go get dressed." muttered Kagome as she slid herself out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome showed up in the kitchen wearing her same outfit.

"Is this okay to wear? I mean were meeting the Hokage." Kagome said while sitting down and starting to eat the plate of food Nami had dished for her.

"Yeah it's fine. He won't care. As long as you're wearing clothes." she said and they both started to laugh.

"Thank you for the food." Kagome bowed to Nami.

"Naah! No problem. I like to eat with you. It's fun!" Kagome laughed at the older girl because of her childish act.

"Let's get going." Kagome said as she put her dish in the sink.

* * *

They laughed on the way down the hill that connected Kagome's house and the rest of the Village.

"Yeah. I swear his face was blue for the next two weeks." laughed Nami. "Anyways. You know how we had to walk from the airplane to the Village. Well when we got into the Village you know that big tower you saw?"

Kagome gave her usual curious nod.

"Well that's where the Hokage's office is. So that's where were heading!" she laughed again.

"So what does the Hokage want to see me for? Well, other than introductions." Kagome asked.

"Oh, well he just wants to talk to you. See about you and the Academy. The current living arrangements, so on, so on. Nothing bad I promise" Nami said giving her the thumbs up.

"If you say so..." Kagome said nervously and Nami laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry. After that I'll show you around." she gave an encouraging smile.

It was silent as they walked down the hill. Both of them enjoying the peace, the smooth air hitting their faces.

"So I was thinking that once you're in the Academy I'll come to your house after and teach you some stuff. That is, if I don't have a mission." the jounin said thoughtfully.

Kagome looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Really! You would help me? Thank you very much." she said giving her first true smile in days.

"Don't go all mushy on me." Nami continued her previous laughing.

"Of course not. I'm just happy that I have a sensei. Or well... I guess I'll have two." Nami looked at the girls smiling face and smiled back.

"Were almost in town. You remember where the tower is right?" and of course she got a nod.

"Well wanna race?" Nami challenged.

"Why didn't you ask earlier!" laughed Kagome. "Oh and no you can't use chakra or any jutsu. Promise? Otherwise it wont be fair."

"Promise!" and at that the jounin started to run at an incredible speed.

"Eh!" yelled Kagome in all the dust of Nami's starting.

Well she didn't wanna do it but she never said _she_ wouldn't use any of those things. Well she couldn't use any jutsu other then clone and transformation so she couldn't use that... or could she.

Kagome let out an evil laugh and started to run.

* * *

Kagome was sweating but the fact that the sweat was wiped away by the wind made it better.

She had pushed a lot of chakra into her legs and feet. The raven haired girl felt like she was catching up to Nami every second.

After five minutes of pushing her body Kagome went a street over and continued on.

Nami on one street Kagome on the other were coming closer and closer together.

One time, when Kagome past a street that connected the two she would she the back of Nami's heel just going past.

She hated being beat. She didn't care if they were her friends only those who thought she was weak and couldn't beat them but Nami was her friend and thought she didn't stand a chance. This time she was going to beat a friend.

Kagome puffed as she ran faster and faster, never stopping.

Beads, no, _blobs_ of sweat poured down her face. Did Kagome care? No of course not. The air hitting her skin and the tingling ache in her body made her feel so free. So free she could almost put all the bad things behind her.

Giggles escaped her mouth as she jumped to the roof of a building, seeing that Nami was a little ways away.

"Concentrate! I can beat her!" she yelled to herself. Luckily, no one else heard herself cheers as she continues jumping roof to roof. The hair tie in her hair coming loose and letting her hair flow behind her back.

She could see the Hokage tower and the Academy a little in front.

She was getting tired and anyone could have noticed this was a big workout to her body. Kagome didn't care though! She loved the things Chakra could do! At first she was a little suspicious and confused but the actual thing seemed so cool and amazing.

She would stop at the Academy and pull a trick. Give her body a little rest and then finish first. That was the plan.

Closer and closer the Academy came. If she didn't get in front of Nami the plan would never work so she kicked it into overdrive and in no time she was past Nami and in front of the Academy. The ten year old could make it to the Hokage tower in a minute if she so chose it. What fun would it be if she didn't pull a prank beforehand though?

She quickly sat near a tree that had a swing attached concentrating and ignoring everything.

She even ignored the eyes that watched her from a window nearby.

As quick as possible she turned herself into a pot with a plant in it. Easy enough.

Now Kagome hoped that Nami would come close enough to actually fall for the trick...

* * *

Sasuke stared out window.

Why wouldn't they understand? Why didn't they let him graduate early like his stupid brother!

He already knew what they were teaching. He understood weeks ago.

Why was it always the same things?

Yeah he was ten and only had two years left but he understood everything.

He understood why they left people like Naruto-Dobe and annoying fan girls here but him.

There was no point to stay!

He was about to raise his hand and interrupt the lesson to ask if he could be excused but something outside the window caught his eye.

A girl about his age ran in sight and clutched the tree with the swing for support.

_"How pathetic, she's panting more than that dumb dog Akamaru."_ Sasuke thought.

She quickly sat down, legs criss-cross looking as though she was resting but her hands started to move in a familiar combination.

Transformation Jutsu?

She quickly turned into a pot with a plant and Sasuke just stared, until he saw another movment caught his eye, that is.

A jounin? He knew this one... Her name was Abumi Nami. He usually saw her around the Academy helping out other kids.

The girl looked around and smiled. She slowly walked over to the tree with a lazy smile placed on her face.

She grabbed the tree that the girl had just held and right before she started to run again the pot transformed into the girl again, tripping the Jounin.

She stood up cheering, black hair flying everywhere.

She rested one foot on top of the fallen Nami and laughed.

The girl must have masked her chakra in order to pull that on a Jounin.

Interesting...

The small girl looked over to the window feeling his gaze on her and her dark blue eyes widened when she looked and saw him staring.

She had a sheepish grin on her face and rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

The Jounin beneath her foot started to rise and the small girl took off running again.

Soon after the Jounin did the same.

Yes, interesting.

* * *

"I beat you!" panted Kagome as she dragged herself up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. You were just lucky that you caught me off guard!" snorted Nami who was sort of out of breath.

"Well I don't care... Still... Beat you ..." she continued panting.

Kagome was so tired that she had to force herself to drag her body around. Even though her body didn't do it her eye's showed victorious sparkle.

Nami knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and got a, "Come in." so they entered.

"Oh, Nami. I see you've retuned with the right person I presume?" he asked in a joking manner.

"You know it!" Nami laughed back.

Kagome on the other hand was a bucket of sweat and exhaustion.

"Higarashi Kagome," she bowed, introducing herself. "It is nice to meet you Hokage-sama."

"It's nice to meet you too. It's not every day we have a new person from a far away land come join our Village." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for my lack of energy." she smiled back politely. "Me and Nami-sensei, erm, I mean-"

"It is fine child. I saw you two racing down the streets. Another thing is that I heard Nami was teaching you some things. That is also okay." he said softly.

At that Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"So what did I come here to discuss?" she asked.

"Well usually I would ask you about the truth of why you've moved here but I already know that." he answered in very calm tone. "So we shall discuss financial matters along with your schooling and such."

Kagome's mouth made an O shape and Nami laughed.

Another knock came from the door and Nami went to open it.

"Abumi Nami. Your family's counsel has summoned you." said a random messenger-nin.

"Oh, okay." she nodded and turned around to face Kagome and the Hokage.

"This is where I take my leave. I'm sure to be back by the time you're done Kagome. Have a nice day Hokage-sama." Kagome and the Hokage said their goodbyes and got back to the matter at hand.

"So how is your new house?" he asked, propping his hands on his desk.

"Amazing! Thank you for the clothes and weapons as well. Oh! Along with the scrolls." she smiled.

"It is no problem. The scrolls were from a died out clan that only wanted to give them away to those who needed them so I thought they would have liked it." He smiled (**A/n: No not the Uchiha clan if anyone was wondering xD They aren't fully gone!)**

"I shall visit their graves sometime and give a prayer." she said to herself, making the Hokages smile even brighter.

"So about the Academy... I was thinking of putting you in next week so you can catch up on things with Nami the rest of this week. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yes of course Hokage-sama. Thank you."

So for the next three hours they talked about the flame countries and many others as well.

"Alright, I've kept you long enough. Nami should be waiting for you by now. Have a good week and be sure to come back and tell me about the Academy when your in." he dismissed her with a nod and she with a bow.

"Hey kiddo!" yelled Nami who was coming down the hallway. "Wanna go for some ramen? I know a place where it's the best!"

"First off: I'M NOT A KID! And second: Sure." Kagome said with a joking pouty face.

* * *

"This is Ichiraku's ramen stand." Nami announced in a proud voice.

"Cool." Kagome said as she was lifting up the cloth and walking in.

Nami followed her lead and sat down on a stool next to Kagome.

Both didn't pay attention to the chowing down boy near them.

"Hello. I'm Ayame. I'm the owner's daughter. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself to Kagome.

"Hello I'm Higarashi Kagome. I like your name. My old best friend has the same one." Kagome smiled.

"Well thank you. What will you be having today Higarashi-san?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have a small pork ramen." She said with a smile on her face.

"No. She will have a medium." Nami said giving the confused Kagome a smile. "Trust me. Once you start eating you never wanna stop. Plus, I'm paying."

The black haired girl nodded to the brown haired.

While Nami ordered Kagome looked over at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in a bright orande jumpsuit drinking up the last of his ramen before raising his hands with the bowl.

"More ramen please!" she shouted.

The boy looked to be about her age.

_"Might as well try to make friends!"_ she thought.

"Hello. My name is Higarashi Kagome, you?" she smiled kindly.

He looked over at her and she saw that he had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" he said in excitement.

_"Well that was a little random."_ Kagome laughed to herself.

"Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Alrighty then! Second chapie is up! Woo... Sorry ... xD**

**Review please!**

**PenMarks**


	3. Walking on wires and the Academy

**Hey. Third chapter here and finished. So I have decided to update every friday unless I can't get to my computer... But there will be a new chapter up every week :3 I am so sorry... It's 1:20 a.m. In the morning so this was suposed to be here yesterday. I was with a friend nd you know... Time flys. Any ways here is Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything :3 I can only wish that I did but in the end I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter three:

Sakura walked down the street with a pie in hand.

Her mother had told her to drop it off at the new girls house.

_"She had better be there. My mom baked this pie for her when she probably dosen't deserve it. CHA!"_ was what she thought as she went up the hill to the girls house.

Her name was ... Higarashi ... Kagome if she recalled.

Naruto had been bragging that he had met a pretty girl with Kagome as her name three days back. If Naruto thinks she's pretty she's most certainly not.

Sakura's pace quickened. She had to hurry! After this she had a date with Sasuke... Well, he didn't know it yet but they did!

Luckily, Sakura could see the house something into view.

It was a much bigger house then hers.

_"That's odd. It's too big of a house for just that girl and her parents... Oh! She must have siblings. That's it!"_ Sakura thought to herself again.

The pick haired kunoichi walked up to the front door and started to knock. After five minutes of waiting she was about to put the pie down on the front steps but heard a noise coming from the back.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing-Oof!" yelled a girl-ish voice.

Sakura took the walk around the house and stared blankley at what she saw.

* * *

"Again.." panted Kagome as she jumped up the tree to the wire that was tied from her tree to another.

"Kagome! C'mon! You know to be a good kunoichi you need precise balance!" yelled Nami.

The raven haired girl put her foot on the wire and then the next until she was walking with perfect balance.

"One foot!" yelled her sensei.

Kagome closed her eyes and slowly slid her one leg to her knee.

"Good! Now on your tipitoes!" Nami demanded.

With all her concentration, Kagome took a few minutes but successfully moved onto her tipitoes.

"Now ... On your hands!" At that, Kagomes eyes widened.

"You know that's where I fell last time! Also you should know that I never took gymnastics!"

Nami had on a stern face while in her mind she was thinking,_ "What the hell is gymnastics? Oh right some type of thing they do where she came from..."_

She looked over at her student and saw she had made it onto her hand's but wouldn't stop wobbling. Blood dripped from where the wire dug into her hands.

Slowly she started to raise a hand and raised it to her side.

Nami thought she was doing well but suddenly her grip slipped and Kagome started to fall ... Again.

She heard a gasp and turned to see a girl that she knew by the name of Haruno Sakura.

Nami looked back at her falling student and went to catch her.

She went to grab her but tripped on a rock and fell.

Nami cried out as she felt something slam into her back.

"Ugh .. And you call yourself a Jounin." muttered none other than Kagome, who had just fallen ontop of her sensei.

"For a kid you're pretty heavy. Now get off!" Nami yelled at the child still lying on top of her.

Kagome frowned, slowly rising from her awkward position. "Are you saying I'm fat? Must I remind you that you're the one who's making me wear these weights and making me walk on wire's!"

"Aw, shut up. You have company." said the older brunette who was now standing and rubbing her back.

"Eh?" Kagome looked over to see a girl with pink hair and green eye's with a face full of horror staring at the two.

The ten year old cracked her back while walking over to the other female.

"Eheh.. My name's Higarashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome though." she said while rubbing her left hand behind her head.

"Uhm ... Haruno Sakura... But you can call me Sakura?" said the pink haired girl, questioningly.

"Ooh! Is that a pie!" said Nami who walked up and grabbed the food and walked inside.

"Hey!" yelled Kagome. "Sorry about her ... Uh... Wanna come inside?"

Sakura looked at her for a minute then nodded.

* * *

Sakura laughed at the two while they talked.

"So Sakura... How did you do on the wire's?" the child with blue eyes asked while digging into her peice of strawberry pie.

"Well we didn't have to do that at the academy..." She laughed while tugging on the bow in her hair.

"Nami ... You said they did ..." said a frozen Kagome.

"Well ... I like to go over the limit?" she said while standing up with a piece of pie. "I'm just gunna go now ... Have a nice day you two!"

Nami bolted from the kitchen and out the door with the pie still in her hands.

They laughed together as the Jounin ran.

"You two seem close. Sort of like sisters!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Well... I don't have any family so I guess she's the closest thing..." she whispered.

Sakura was bright for the age of ten and her eyes widened in realization.

_"Just like Sasuke. She understands him more than me ... More than anyone. NO! She will not get close to him. I won't allow it. She's not pretty anyways. Sasuke is mine and mine only!"_ was what screamed in Sakura's mind.

"Well I have to go now. I hope you enjoy the pie." Sakura lied though her teeth and put on a fake smile.

Kagome walked her to the door saying a thank you for the food and letting her walk down the hill.

Once she closed the door her smile faded.

"She thought I didn't notice the fakeness of her voice... Oh well. I need to train." she talked to herself.

She went up to her bedroom and added five pounds to the twenty on her legs. Then Kagome added five to her arms which now held fifteen.

She didn't understand what Nami said. She said this would make her faster but she was lonly allowed to have a maximum of forty-five on her legs and arms each.

"Why?" she had asked.

"Because your still young and forty-five sounds reasonable." her sensei answered.

That frustrated Kagome. Did her age really matter? Another thing that bothered her was that she hadn't learned one jutsu other then cloning and transforming.

She stopped running down the hall, the sudden stop making her tied up hair hit her in the face.

Didn't she have basement filled with jutsus and an old clan's secrets.

Kagome unfroze and practically flew to the basement at how fast she was going.

She stood at the door to her scroll room and breathlessly opened it up to find over two hundred scrolls that held special jutsu's, summons, clan secrets and record's of Konoha.

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Kagome's hands were perfectly fine.

She smirked.

Her black hair was standing in the air as if she were upside down.

Well, she was.

If you were in her position and looked down you would see the dirt and grass of her backyard. You would also see the gleam of the thin wire she was walking around on with her hands.

She gracefully dropped down and landed with one knee up and one down.

"Perfect." she laughed while putting her bandages back around her hands.

The raven haired female walked inside and put her belt around her waist.

"Oh shoot I'm gunna be late!" she yelled when she stole a look at the clock inside her house.

The villagers laughed as they saw Kagome running through town to the Academy.

Over the past two years they had gotten used to and made friends with her.

* * *

Naruto was knocked out of his seat as Sakura came by.

"Good morning Sasuke." She blushed.

All he did was look at her and then look away, the usual response.

"Well, mind if I sit beside you?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked over to see the blonde Ino thumping down the stairs.

"Stupid forehead. I'm sitting beside him since I was here first." Said the ponytailed girl as she stopped beside Sasuke's spot and the empty seat.

"Actually, for your information, I was here before both of you." a girl with pigtails said and soon enough all the girls in the class, except for Hinata Hyuuga were fighting over who was going to sit beside Sasuke.

Soon enough Naruto had taken enough of this and landed in front of the Uchiha after one jump.

They easily started a glaring match that made the girls go crazy.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at MY Sasuke!" Yelled the pink haired girl.

_"Sakura..."_ Naruto thought as he looked over to his crush before turning back to the glaring match.

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Why is everybody obsessed with him?"_

Naruto leaned in and the real match began.

It was so intense you could literally see the spark's coming from each other's eyes.

Now _that_ made the girls mad.

"Get away from him!"

"Do you understand how close you are to Sasuke-kun!"

"Ew get your stupid eye's off him!"

Over the yells Naruto faintly heard the door at the front open and someone walking in.

Everything went quiet as the guy a row ahead of them moved back, bumping Naruto.

"Hey sorry ..." he said looking back then stopping.

"What the ..." said a few female voices.

Everyone in the class looked over to see what happened.

Naruto and Sasuke kissing, both wide eyed.

All of th girl's who loved Sasuke automatically thought the same thing.

_"What the hell! I was supposed to have Sasuke-kun's first kiss! Naruto will pay!"_

Both boys then broke away, holding their necks as they were choked.

The spiky haired blond looked over to the girl's who all stared back. Each one giving him one of the scariest glares.

"Naruto your dead!" Ino yelled.

"Hold on ..." he said.

Luckily for Naruto, a voice spoke through the class.

"Calm down girls. Where I come from thats called gay love. Is it not okay for a male to love another?"

They all turned to the black haired girl standing at the bottom of the steps.

Most of the boys in the class burst out laughing. Some because they thought it was funny but most because they were her fanboys.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Naruto. I just tell it how it is..." Kagome laughed. "Now excuse me. I'd like to get to my seat."

The girl's looked at her as if they were going to pounce for even thinking Sasuke was gay.

The twelve year old sighed.

"Fine."

And with that the small girl flipped over top of them, landing back on the steps before continuing up the stairs and taking her spot beside Hinata.

"Hey. How are you?" Kagome said, ignoring the girl's stares.

"G-good morning. I-I'm f-fine." stuttered Hinata.

All the kids in the class had no clue that they were being watched.

* * *

"Higarashi Kagome... She is an interesting one..." spoke Kurenai.

A laugh was heard from the corner and all the jounin turned to see Nami standing there.

"I told you it was from all the training I give her that she's as strong as she is today."

"That would be a lie." the Hokage's voice echoed as he still stared at the small orb on the desk.

"You know when you're gone she train's herself." the jounin looked back at the Hokage.

Not much was seen though since he was wearing his hat.

"Awe Sandaime-sama. Can't I ever have credit?" she pouted.

* * *

"So like I was saying. As of today you are Genin, otherwise known as first level ninja. To get here you have faced difficult trials, challenges and hardships. From here on out, that's nothing." Iruka-sensei, there Academy teacher, said with a smile on his face. "What comes next will be far more difficult. Now I will be setting you up in a three man squad that will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja."

"Eh," whispered Naruto in his beaten form. "A three man squad?"

"So forehead you know what this means right? I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team." laughed Ino.

"I have no clue, Ino-pig." Sakura said, turning around to glare at Ino who was behind her.

_"CHA! I'm gunna be with Sasuke! He is __**mine**__ after all." _screamed Sakura's inner voice.

_"Stupid. Team's will only slow me down." _thought Sasuke from a couple seat's down.

_"I wanna be with Sakura-chan but never Sasuke... Kagome would also be cool."_ Naruto also thought.

From the top row in the middle section Kagome laughed to herself.

_"I can't _not_ laugh at all the serious expressions." _her face then hardened. _"I just hope I'm on a good team."_

"Alright! Listen up as I call out the teams." yelled Iruka, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Team seven! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-" he started.

"WOOO! Yes!" Naruto interrupted by standing up and cheering.

"I'm doomed." Sakura groaned.

"Accompanying them will be Uchiha Sasuke a-"

This time he was interrupted by Sakura cheering and Naruto groaning.

"That's right Ino!" she laughed.

"AND..." Iruka yelled out, frustrated.

Most of the people in the class gave out 'Huh's and 'what's.

"Higarashi Kagome."

Sakura's face fell both in confusion and sadness.

Naruto and Sasuke also looked quite confused.

"Wait Iruka-sensei! Didn't you just say there could only be four on a team including our sensei?" whined Sakura.

"Well in this case we had one extra student and I decided to pair her with you guys. The Hokage is fine with it and your team captain will be able to handle you four." the brunette male said with a stern face. "By the way, your Team captain and sensei will be Hatake Kakashi... Now, onto the next groups."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all turned their heads toward Kagome's desk.

She was already looking at them and gave them a smile and wave.

Naruto waved back with a foxy smile.

Sakura and Sasuke both turned back to the front. Sakura angry and Sasuke ... Well who knew what Sasuke was thinking.

_"At least I have Sasuke. CHA!" _screamed the green eyed girl's inner voice.

"Team eight. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Sakura turned around and stuck a peace sign in Ino's face.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. You have Kagome..." Ino teased.

Kagome's smile faded by just an inch at hearing that.

"Now squad ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." smiled Iruka.

Ino growled at her new team mates.

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_" she growled in her head.

"So those are all the teams." Iruka smiled as he looked up from his sheet of paper.

"Sensei! Why do I have to be stuck on a team with a slug like Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Well Naruto to have a balanced team we put the top three students with the person with the lowest score, which just happens to be you Naruto. Sasuke is the Top Rookie of the year and Kagome's grade is one point behind him. She is the Top Kunoichi of the year. As for Sakura, she is third smartest in the class leaving her Second Kunoichi of the year." Iruka yelled back.

"Just try not to get in my way. Loser." muttered Sasuke.

"Hey! What did you say!" yelled the hyperactive blond.

"Hard of hearing?" said the dark haired male before looking away.

The rest of the class, with the exception of a few, started laughing at Naruto and what Sasuke said.

Sasuke on the other hand was now deep in thought.

_"One mark behind? I knew she was good but I never knew... I will just have to work harder."_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura's annoying voice.

"Shut it Naruto and sit down!"

Out of nowhere Iruka made an 'Eh hem' noise from the back of his throat and all of the student's looked at him.

"After the lunch break you will all meet your jounin sensei's. Until then class is dismissed." the older male laughed.

* * *

(**A/n: Sorry but I'm skipping a part here. If you want to know what happens watch episode three! :3 Oh and up ahead is a lot of script from the anime**)

Kagome had jumped into that tree at the wrong time.

Sasuke was just walking by Sakura and she stood up to greet him.

"Sasuke your back! Don't be so shy you bad boy!" Kagome's eye twitched at that. "Are you ready now because I am! I'm ready to go!"

Kagome was confused and by the way Sasuke kept walking away from her it seemed he didn't know either.

"W-wait a minute!" she yelled as he kept walking.

He looked back and asked, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura seemed to be a little nervous.

"There you go again, changing the subject. Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you." she laughed. "You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised right! He doesn't have a mother or Father no one to teach him right from wrong."

Kagome's eye's closed at that sentence.

"Think about it! He just does whatever comes to mind!" she said matter of fact-ly, Also earning a glare from Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean, my parent's would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it,"

Sasuke's glare deepened and Kagome's head fell.

"But if you don't have parent's to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone!" she smiled.

"Alone. Isolated." Sasuke interrupted making Sakura give a small 'huh?'. "It's not about your parent's scolding you. You have no Idea what it means to be alone."

"W-why are you saying that?" the pink haired girl stuttered.

"Because, you're annoying." he said coldly letting Sakura gasp.

By then Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

_"Have you really forgotten over the past two years? Sasuke's parent's are dead, Sakura."_ Kagome's black hair swayed behind her as she jumped away from the tree she had been in.

* * *

**Okay! Longest chapter yet. I think. I'll update soon. Promise.**

**Review. =3**

**PenMarks**


	4. Meetings and Tests

**Hey! This is the first of many friday updates :3 This chapter is longer and may have a few mistakes xD Sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: Noope. I don't think I will ever own Inuyasha OR Naruto... Actually, I know I'm never going to own Naruto or Inuyasha...**

* * *

Chapter four:

Kagome laid on top of a desk and looked at the ceiling.

Sasuke was sitting at a desk, Sakura leaning against the desk next to him.

Of course Naruto was up and about.

He was at the door, looking outside impatiently.

"Naruto! Just sit down." said a frustrated Sakura.

"How come our teachers the only one late!" he yelled ignoring her.

"Naruto. Calm down. He should be here any minute." Said Kagome who was now sitting on top of the desk.

"Kagome?" he asked the girl's name.

"I just have a feeling." she shrugged.

"Alright but he deserves to be punished." the blond laughed as he grabbed a chalkboard eraser and stuffed into the door and the door frame.

"Okay. Just don't blame me when we get yelled at." she shrugged again with a smile on her face.

"Do you really think our teacher, a jounin would fall for something like that?" said Sasuke in his usual angry tone.

"Yeah Sasuke is right. You're so clueless!" agreed Sakura but on the inside loving things like this.

They all froze as a hand came to the door and opened it, revealing a man with white hair spiking to one side. His headband was pulled over one eye and he wore a mask that covered his nose down. The thing was... He had fallen for the trick.

"Hahaha. I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I would never do anything like that." blushed Sakura. Her inner voice calling out 'perfect shot!'

Kagomes black hair that was up in a ponytail swayed as she giggled.

Of course Mr. Dark sat where he was all brooding as usual.

"Hm. How can I put this?" Kakashi said while putting his hand on his chin. "My first impression of this group... You're a bunch of idiots."

Kagome then burst out laughing.

All of them looked at her and she made a hand movement for him to go on.

"Meet me on the roof. Then we can start with introductions." he said in a thoughtful tone.

Kagome disappeared from sight along with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto was left standing there facing the jounin.

"Hurry up. If you make me wait I'll punish you." the male said and also disappeared.

Naruto was left standing there.

He burst out into a run and climbed the stairs to the top of the roof.

When he got there they were already sitting and he went to join them.

"So you said that we were doing introductions right? So what are we supposed to say?" questioned Sakura.

"Things you like things you hate, Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that. "He answered.

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked. "You know. So we know what were supposed to say."

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I alike and things I hate ... I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future ... I haven't really thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"So in the end all we really learn is his name." muttered Naruto.

"All right. You go first." her sensei pointed at Naruro.

Kagome didn't listen to him and zoned out staring at the sky and squinted her eyes. She honestly preferred the night better.

Naruto went on about how much he loved ramen and that was pretty much it except for his dream.

"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so everyone can stop disrespecting me and see me for who I truly am."

Sakura then blushed at the questions and looked at Sasuke for everyone except for the last one where she said she hated Naruto. Sasuke's really shook her though.

"My name ... Is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. It is to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody." He spoke into his hands.

_"So its revenge he wants?"_ was the question that ran through Kakashi and Kagome's mind.

Kagome figured it was her turn and looked back up into the sky.

"I am Higarashi Kagome. Like Kakashi I really don't feel like telling you my likes and dislike's. My dream is to follow what my family told me to do before they were killed, then live peacefully in the night. My hobby is training with Nami-sensei." she said looking back down to see them all looking at her.

Naruto in confusion. Sakura with something, mixed. Sasuke and Kakashi both had weird expressions though.

Sasuke had an understanding face. He knew what it was like to lose your whole family. He had it worse though. Kagome had her family till she was ten but Sasuke was rumoured to have his family killed much younger than that. She honestly would never believe rumour's unless it came from Nami's mouth. In this case it did.

Kakashi looked at her with some sorrow and a little understanding. Like he had once lost some people that he loved.

"Good." Kakashi said. "You are each different and have your own idea's. Tomorrow we will start a training exercise."

Naruto perked up at that idea.

"So what are we doing? Huh? Huh?" he asked anxiously.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said with a stoic face.

"No offence Kakashi-sensei but we already did that in the academy!" whined Sakura.

"This is obviously different from the last. Some sort of test. Am I correct?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi paused for a minute.

"Yes correct."

"The way you do this test will be the way I decide if you go back to the Academy or become an actual Genin." he laughed evilly.

No one talked because they were either frozen of thinking.

Something about that sentence bothered Kagome but she couldn't think of what it was.

"So meet me at the designated training spot at five a.m. Bring your ninja gear... Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you. You'll regret it." he chuckled before disappearing.

* * *

As soon as Kagome got home she changed and went to bed, not caring that it was only 2:30.

Before she went to bed though she left out a note for Nami.

_Dear Nami-sensei,_

_I'm sorry I'm probably not awake when you read this. I needed a lot of training so I went to sleep early so I could wake up at night. You know how well I train in the night. Also because I got Kakashi for my team sensei and he's giving us a test tomorrow. I feel a little odd about it and I have a feeling you know what it is. I should be up before twelve if I don't sleep in. If you want you can drop by at twelve so I can show you a few of the things I've taught myself (with no help from you!). I found an interesting summon scroll in the basement. I'll show you it later._

_Kagome_

_P.S. Do not eat all my food Nami!_

She placed the note in the fridge knowing that was the first place she would look.

Nami always went to her fridge when she entered her house. She never ate anything ... unless Kagome wasn't looking.

Kagome pulled the hair tie out of her hair and flopped onto her bed. It was too hot for blanket's so she ended up falling asleep just laying on the bed.

Her eyes opened and she saw on her clock that it was 11:30 p.m.

Her black hair was puffed up into an afro looking do. She laughed and started brushing through it until it was its regular silky quality. Then she looked over at the new clothes she had picked out. Usually she wore her purple striped sweater with leggings or shorts but she was changing it now.

Soon enough Kagome was dressed in her new outfit. She wore a loose gray shirt that had a purple crescent moon on it. Her sweater was long and went halfway down her thighs. It was a button up with a pop up collar and pockets. Around each wrist were black stripes along with a stripe on the collar and near the bottom of the sweater. She let it undone, showing her belt filled with weapons. Kagome still wore her knee length shorts with the kunai holder on the right leg.

"Good enough." she whispered to herself while throwing on her black ninja sandals when she was at the back door.

Kagome slowly opened the back door and invited herself into the night.

It welcomed her with a soft breeze.

It was beautiful. The moon above her shined bright and the star's seemed to glow brighter.

Kagome breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

Long ago she had figured out she wasn't normal. Normal people in Konoha held one of the elements, Fire, water, wind, thunder or earth.

Kagome on the other hand could not wield one. Instead she had the affinity to wield the dark of the night. It was an interesting talent that only she knew how to do. Nami said it was because of her weird dark chakra. At first Kagome thought that having the element of darkness meant you were evil and she cried about that. Nami then explained that darkness could be as pure as it was evil and Kagome just so happened to be the pure one.

For one year she practiced with the element and had a hard time doing so. Kagome mastered it in the dark of the night but was still having problem's during the day.

Some people thought she was a freak when they saw her walking around that late in the night. She was a child, right? Nami then explained it was for training, which wasn't really a lie.

Something about the night put the raven haired girl in her peace. She always trained better and did well in the night.

Slowly Kagome walked over to a post and started to throw punches and kicks with well formed Taijutsu.

Four and a half hour's past and between now and when she got up Nami had came.

"So how do you think you are gunna do on this test?" her afterschool sensei asked.

"Well I don't know all the detail's on what I'm supposed to be doing so I have no clue." the younger girl said while eating some breakfast.

"He told me not to eat but then I'll just be starving and I can't be weak during whatever he's making us do. All I know is it's a survival test..." she said shoving a mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

"Two more hour's..." Nami's voiced teased as she sat on her counter.

"Haha, funny. Quit teasing me. I wanna show you the summon scroll I found. It's neat... but it seems complicated.."

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked at her clock. It was now 4:30 a.m.

Good. She had half an hour of sleep left...

_"WAIT!"_ her inner voice yelled. _"I only have half an hour to get ready! AHH!"_

She threw herself out of bed and down her hall into the bathroom.

Sakura striped of her pyjama's and jumped in the shower.

Unluckily, the water was freezing and she was shivering when she got out.

Her pink hair was everywhere. When she brushed it her hair was tamed but the bad thing was that she only had ten minutes left.

"Sakura-Chan! Hurry up or you will be late!" yelled her mother.

"YEAH I KNOW MOM!" she screamed back.

When Sakura was out the door her hair was drying in a weird way. It looked so bad she almost cried.

When Sakura finally showed up she found Kagome and Naruto staring at each other and Sasuke was off in the distance leaning against a post.

She giggled and walked in between the two staring at each other.

"Hey guys." she said on her way to Sasuke.

"Hey..." muttered Naruto never taking his eye's of Kagome's.

"Mehh..." was all she got from Kagome who was also in a deep stare.

"Ok then..." she whispered on her way to Sasuke.

She plopped down next to him and blushed. During this she started to forget about her hair.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." she laughed.

He looked at her then looked away.

"HAHA! YOU BLINKED! I WIN NARUTO!" Kagome yelled loudly.

"Those two are idiots." sighed Sakura.

This time Sasuke didn't look at her but put his eyes on the two who had just started a handstand competition.

After five minute's Naruto started to twitch and then fell. Kagome then gracefully landed on her feet and laughed.

Her laughter was so smooth and beautiful, music to anyone's ears. Sakura of course was jealous.

The only thing that kept her from attacking Kagome was that Sasuke never really looked at her. She doubted he even knew what she really looked like.

"He's late!" Naruto yelled.

"Eh.. I'm just gunna go to sleep for a while then." Kagome yawned and walked over to a tree. She jumped onto a branch and closed her eyes.

"I guess I will to..." Naruto said and dropped down on the ground where he was, already asleep.

"I think that's a good idea..." she blushed before closing her eye's and fell asleep. She slowly leaned into Sasuke.

The black haired boy looked down at the girl. She was drooling... How great...

He stood up and walked over to the tree Kagome was in and sat at the bottom. He couldn't get to sleep though so he found himself staring at the sky and when his eyes shifted he looked over to Kagome.

His eyes narrowed at the girl. She had lost her parent's to. She also had fans of her own... but was she a fan girl of his?

Surprisingly her left eye opened a small bit and she looked down at him.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't like fan boy's so please don't bother." she yawned and closed her eyes again.

Nope... Not a fan girl. She seemed to be the only one other then Hinata that wasn't a fan girl. This surprised him. He had almost all the girl's his age in love with him. Why was she so different?

He fell asleep with that thought in his mind.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened to see Kakashi standing there, reading a book.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you are the first to wake..." he said, not taking his eye's of the book.

What was it?

She looked closer and almost puked when she saw the title, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Of course, a porn book.

Why did she always get weird teachers?

Sasuke's eye's opened at the noise and he watched Kagome drop from her branch and walk over to Naruto.

"Wake up Naruto." She said softly.

He didn't budge.

"Naruto wake up you stupid ass!" she yelled into his ear.

Nothing.

"Fine then ... I have some fresh ramen but I can't seem to finish it..." Kagome whispered.

Naruto's eye's opened in shock.

"I'll have it! Don't throw it away!" he yelled.

"Good your all up." said Kakashi.

She looked over to see Sakura open her eye's and look around. The pink haired girl probably woke to Kagome's screaming.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well you see-" he started.

"No one wants to hear your excuse. Go to the main point now..." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well then..." He said and walked over to a short stump.

A clock was set on the stump.

"I have set it for noon." he said and then reached into his pocket, pulling out three items. "You see these bells. All you have to do is get them from me. If you don't get them before lunch you will have to watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

_"Ugh! So that's why he didn't want us eating breakfast."_ Sakura thought but then something came to mind.

"Wait... there is only three bell's but four of us. Why?" she asked.

"That way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and disqualified to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy." he laughed. "Then again, all four of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapon's including shuriken. Have the intent to kill me otherwise you will fail."

Kagome smirked.

_"Good..." _she thought.

She didn't hear what Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi said but what she saw was enough to move her body.

Naruto came at Kakashi with the full intent to kill but it was so full with openings.. This couldn't be good.

Sakura and Sasuke moved to stop him but the instant they did they were stopped.

Kagome's cobalt eye's stared into Naruto's.

"Don't." was all she said before jumping out of sight.

"T-that was so fast." gasped Sakura.

_"I couldn't even keep up with her movement's..."_ thought Sasuke.

Kakashi grinned secretly under his mask at the group.

_"Kagome is interesting. I caught that but I did have a hard time... Plus he came at me as if he were going to destroy me..." he thought._

"I think I'm starting to like this group." Kakashi smiled.

The tree looked over at him.

"It seems Kagome's already started ... So on your mark, get set, go!" he yelled.

* * *

Kagome laughed to herself as Naruto attacked Kakashi from behind.

_"That a boy Naruto. At least you're thinking but that would never work on a jounin..." _she chuckled inside her head.

As his shadow clone's moved in on their sensei he disappeared and instead of Kakashi in Naruto's arm's he had another Naruto.

"You're Kakashi-sensei! You transformed into me by using a jutsu!" he yelled at the clone in the other clone's arms.

Soon enough they all broke into a fight.

Naruto vs. Naruto vs. Naruto vs. Naruto vs... Well I think you get the point.

"I'll just undo the jutsu! Yeah that's it! Then it will be me and the Kakashi clone!" one of the Naruto's yelled.

When he undid the jutsu, there stood Naruto... by himself.

Kagome tensed.

She had a feeling something was going to happen. Her hair swayed as she got in a crouch, ready to run.

Naruto turned his head as he saw a shine by a tree.

He laughed when he saw the bell and went to make a grab for it.

"He must have dropped it when I was attacking him! A bell!" he yelled.

When his hand hovered over it perfectly he felt himself being pulled away.

The speed of the pull quickened until Naruto was upside down.

Kagome smirked. Perfect.

Kakashi now stood below Naruto with the bell in his hand.

"Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you. Oh, and also, If the bait is obvious don't take it." he said smartly. "A ninja must see through deception."

Sasuke was just about to throw his shuriken, thinking he had an opening but was stopped by a black blur came from across the field as fast as lightning.

He waited a few seconds to see what happened and his eyes widened at the scene.

Kagome had three kunai stuck in Kakashi's back. She smiled.

"Kakashi, you really should take your own words. I noticed this was a clone but luckily one of the bell's you had wasn't." she laughed.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to laugh.

His body and the bell he had in his hand poofed, leaving a log behind.

"You are correct but you shouldn't be so full of yourself. That wasn't the right one." his voice echoed through the field. It was far away but close as well. He was using a protection jutsu.

Kagome was then attacked with a shuriken to the back.

Sakura gasped as her comrade fell.

Suddenly, Kagome's body poofed into a log as well.

Another voice echoed through the field, this time Kagome's.

"Who said I was going for the one in your hand?" she laughed and stepped out of her hiding spot.

"I used a substitution jutsu at the last moment. That gave me enough time to get the real bell. The one you had in your pocket..." Her mouth turned up in a smile.

She held out a hand and a black light slowly twisted in her hand.

"You see, I used a teleportation jutsu. Gathering energy then surrounding the bell with it. Then I forced the light and the bell to disapear in sight until I called them back."

Then slowly the light faded and she held a bright shining bell.

"And here it is." Kagome's face fell.

"Now Kakashi, I know you are going to come and get the bell back but just where do you plan on coming at me from..." the girl pondered that until she felt something underground.

A hand shot up and pulled her body under the ground, all except for her head.

Kakashi stood above her and jingled the bell in her face.

"Hmm. I see what you're up to Kakashi and you know it will never happen. That's why you did this test. You lazy ass." she laughed, making the watching Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke get confused look's on their faces.

"I'll see you at lunch!" she said and disappeared in another poof.

_"She's figured it out. She wasn't even coming at me with her hardest attacks. I need to speak to Nami about her." _Kakashi thought.

"Clone..." muttered Sasuke. "That girl make's no sense."

He then jumped as fast away as he could, Sakura saw this and went after him.

She was about to jump again when she saw Kakashi and ducked.

"Psst. Sakura, behind you."

And all that was heard through the field and forest was a scream.

* * *

Sasuke turned around.

_"Sounded like Sakura."_ he thought.

"She was easily controlled. She studied it in class but didn't see through what I did." said a voice behind him.

_"Genjutsu."_ he thought again.

"I'm not like Naruto and Sakura. I'm not even like Kagome. Once I have that bell I will keep it." he said coldly.

Kakashi laughed.

"Sasuke, whatever you do I'm sure you will not find out what Kagome has."

That angered him. What could she have learned? She let him take away the ball she had gotten!

He started his hand signs, ending in the tiger.

"Fire ball jutsu!" he yelled and a big ball of fire came bursting from his mouth.

When the smoke cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Right where you least expect Me." the older man's voice said as a hand came out of the ground and pulled him under.

_"The same thing he used on Kagome..."_

"I'll be seeing you." Kakashi said before he jumped away.

Sasuke was stuck like that until Sakura ran by and froze.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "SASUKE'S A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING!"

Her body then fell as she fainted.

He heard a sigh behind him but couldn't turn to see who it was.

"Sometimes she really needs to forget about you and see through some things." the voice then sighed again.

Kagome.

It was Kagome's voice.

She walked in front of him as went down on her knees.

Quickly she made hand signs. They were so fast that he couldn't follow.

"Reversing jutsu!" she yelled and pounded her hand on the ground.

Slowly, Sasuke's body rose out of the ground until he was on his feet.

"The bell's about to ring. Don't worry though." she laughed. "I know things."

"What do you know!" he growled.

"I know quite a lot Sasuke." she said avoiding his question and disappeared as the bell rang.

* * *

Naruto was tied to the middle post with Kagome, Sasuke and Sakura sat around him.

All four of their stomach's growled at the same time.

"Uh oh. All hungry, eh? That's too bad. By the way, about this exercise... I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the Academy." he said while pointing one finger in the air.

Naruto and Sakura started to cheer.

"I've decided that you shall all be dropped from the program." said the grey/white haired man.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT OF THE ACADEMY! YOU SAID THAT IF WE DIDN'T GET THE BELLS WE WOULD GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY, NOT KICKED OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Because you act like little kids, not ninjas. Your screaming is example enough. In all honesty you think like brats." Sasuke twitched and started to run at him after saying that.

Quickly, Sasuke was taken down and sat on by Kakashi.

"You guys don't know what it's like to be a ninja. You think it's a game." he heard gasp's but continued on. "Why did you think we put you on squad's? Did you ever consider that question for an instant?"

"I don't know what you mean." whined Sakura.

"I mean that none of you, except for Kagome truly understood what the true meaning of this excercise was about." he said.

They all looked at Kagome who had her back to them.

"I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning!" shouted Sakura.

"Use your head. Four people on a squad. Why do you think they would do that-" he started but was cut off.

"Teamwork!" Kagome yelled as she turned to face them.

"If all four of you had come at me you would have been able to get the bells." He said looking at Kagome who nodded.

"But if Kagome knew why didn't she tell us? And why were there three bells if there are four of us? It would obviously lead to a fight!" Sakura yelled again.

"He did it purposely Sakura and when I noticed what he wanted us to do he stopped me before I could tell you and asked me not to. He wanted to see if the rest of you could figure it out." she said with a tint of anger in her voice.

"You should have been able to get through that but no. You all had to think about yourselves." said their sensei.

"Sakura... You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone when Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto you do everything alone, everything. Sasuke you thought the other's were useless and didn't deserve your help and Kagome... "He paused. "I noticed how you looked at Naruto when you had the bell. You were going to give it to him if you could just avoid me. You were the only one that actually surprised me."

Sasuke growled from beneath the jounin.

"If you don't have teamwork you could get hurt or even die. Like this," he said pulling out a kunai and holding it to Sasuke's neck. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke die's"

Naruto then started to look back and forth from Sakura to Kakashi.

He then put away the kunai and got off of the raven haired boy.

"Did you look at this stone." he said walking over to a rock with names on it."These are the name's of hero's honoured in our village."

"I want to be on that rock! I will be a hero!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Kagome said quietly. "To be on this rock you have to have died in battle. Nami-sensei has a few friends on here that she told me about."

"Alright... I'm going to give you one more chance but it's going to be much harder. You will have three hours to get a bell. Eat to build up strength but if you feed Naruto you fail." he said before walking away.

Kagome grabbed the lunch boxes and handed them out but stopped with her own in front of Naruto.

She opened her box and got some rice on the chopsticks.

"Open your mouth." she demanded.

He looked at her but did as he was told.

Just before she put the food in his moth she froze at Sakura's voice.

"What are you doing? He said not to feed him! You will fail!" she said loudly.

Kagome looked over at the pink haired girl with a frown.

"Two thing's Sakura. First: Do you really want him weak? He will be of no help if he is. That would hurt the team. Secondly: I don't care if I fail. I will get where I want to be even if I'm not a ninja. You should never let anything get in your way of what you truly want, especially when it's helping someone.." she said and looked back to Naruto and put the rice in his mouth.

She heard a sigh from her right and looked to see Sasuke holding out some food for him.

She smiled and took it with her chopsticks and put it in his mouth.

"Sasuke you to?" Sakura said.

"Fine. Here have my rice ball. I'm on a diet any way's." she smiled.

After they were done feeding Naruto and eating their own food Kagome stood and yawned.

A huge burst of air was seen through the field.

"You! You broke the rule's." he said angrily. "I hope you're ready for the punishment."

"Any last words?" he said while performing hand signs. Dark clouds and lightning were seen in the sky.

"Yeah. So do we pass Kakashi-sensei?" Kagome said lazily.

They looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

The thunder and cloud's went away and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" he laughed.

"Mhmm. I don't lie when I say I know things." she yawned again.

"You say you know things. Hmpf." he said getting all angry again.

Surprisingly he started to smile and said, "Hmm. You pass."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked confused.

"How did we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You are the first ones to pass my test. The others did as I said and fell into every trap. Good job Kagome. A ninja must see through deception. So what was the first thing that tipped you off?" he asked.

"Oh. When you said that, "The way we _do_ this test." Not win the test. Also when I got the bell, you tried to get it away from me because I was going to give it to Naruto. You wanted us all to get the bells together. That was the only way I figured you would let us win but I had to test my theory." she laughed.

"S-so, we pass?" the blonde boy asked.

"Mhmm You pass." he looked at them.

Sakura and Naruto burst out cheering. Kagome started to laugh but bumped into Sasuke.

"Sorry." she laughed and walked away.

He himself had a smile on his face.

"Squad seven start's there first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said giving them the thumbs up.

They all cheered a bit longer.

"Let's go home." their sensei said calmly.

They started to walk away in the sunset like it was some sort of movie.

"Hey guys! I knew this would happen! It always does!" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the ropes.

"Don't worry, I got it." He turned his head to see the black haired girl standing there with shining blue eyes.

She pulled out a kunai and cut the rope that was holding him.

"C'mon Naruto. I'll buy you some ramen." she said as she put her arm around his shoulder playfully.

Sasuke looked back at the two.

Oddly enough, the way they were touching made him mad. It was like he wanted to be the one standing there even though he would refuse the touch. He would never admit it though.

* * *

**Mwaha. DONE! WOO! I know there was a lot of quoting in there but when we get to the whole amazing mission when they fight Zabuza 'n stuff it will come from my idea's along with the anime/manga. :D**

**PenMarks.**


	5. Best Misssion Ever?

**Disclaimer: Let me check... Nope still not owning Naruto or Inuyahsa...**

* * *

Chapter five:

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm already at point C."

"Naruto, I'm at point A."

"Kagome here, I'm still with Kakashi."

"Naruto you're too slow. Okay squad seven-"

"Target's moved! Go after it!" Kakashi's voice said through the microphone.

The three ninja jumped through the forest after their target.

"Over there!" Naruto whispered.

"How far are you from the target?" asked Kakashi.

"Five meter's, I'm ready just give the signal." said the blonde.

"I'm ready to." said Sasuke.

"So am I." said Sakura.

"Okay... Now!" Kakashi yelled into the microphone.

The three ninja's burst from their hiding spots.

Naruto was the one to grab the target.

"I got him, I got him!" he yelled.

"Does anyone else think this mission is stupid?" muttered Kagome through the radio.

"YES!" Naruto yelled as he was being attacked by the cat.

"It is the correct ID" said Sasuke.

"Alright, lost pet Torra captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said proudly.

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A BETTER MISSION!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

Kagome sighed and put her hands in her sweater pockets.

She looked over to the fat lady who was currently squashing the cat.

"Mommy missed you Torra sweetie! Yes she did." she said rubbing her cheek against the cat's face.

Why the cat didn't bite her face off was beyond her.

"Hahaha. He deserves to be squashed!" laughed Naruto.

"No wonder he ran away." muttered Sakura.

"Now." said the Hokage. "For squad seven's next mission we have several options. Uhh. Baby sitting, digging up potatoes -"

"NO NO NO! Give us a better mission. We don't want these stupid ones! WE WANT A REAL ONE!" yelled Naruto.

"Something challenging and exciting..." he continued.

Kakashi sighed.

"_He's got a point though..." _thought Sasuke.

"How dare you!" yelled Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage. "You're just a Genin with no experience! You start out with simple missions to develop your skills-"

"Iruka... I agree with Naruto on this one. I was in the Academy and the Hokage sent me out on-" Kagome started.

"Don't bring that up Kagome. It is not the same as this." The Hokage said.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I know that we are ready. I mean I've only been with them for a very short time but I think we are capable." She countered.

Kakashi sighed again.

"I would have to agree with Kagome. Maybe sending on a C rank mission will make them realise what they've been asking for. Any way's they have me with them. What is there to fear?" He asked.

"W-wait a minute... C rank? What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"There are five ranks in missions depending on the difficulty. D ranks are the mission's we send Genin, like you on. C ranks are for Chuunin's like Iruka. B rank's are for some Chuunin's and Jounin's. Jounin's can also go on A ranked mission's. As for S ranked mission's... I or one of the Sannin are aloud. If the mission succeeds we get a payment from the one who wanted it done. It helps our village and it helps our work. You as Genin only get D rank missions."

"So I was thinking Miso Ramen today. Kagome do you wanna come-" Naruto started.

"SCILENCE." The Hokage yelled.

"Heh heh... Sorry Hokage-sama." Kagome muttered.

"I am a Ninja now and I want a Ninja mission! Stop acting like a protective Grandfather and send me on one!" the hyper blonde shouted while turning away and pouting.

The Hokage started to laugh.

"Naruto wants us to know that he is not a brat but a former brat and he wants a mission. Hmm. So be it." He informed Iruka.

"Eh?" whispered Sakura.

"Oh?" Sasuke and Naruto murmured.

Kagome smiled and Kakashi sighed.

It was like sighing and looking blank was his favourite thing to do today.

"I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You are going to body guards on a journey to the Land of the Waves." The old man smiled.

"Who then! A princess or some type of royalty?" He asked, very excited.

"Don't get your hopes up Naruto ..." the raven haired girl whispered.

"I'll bring him in now."

"Send in our visitor." He commanded at the closed door behind them.

They all turned to see an older looking man, maybe in his fifty's, drinking sake. He had grey hair with a rope wrapped around his head. He had white framed glasses and was wearing odd green and beige clothes. On his back was a bag. Obviously he was ready to go.

"Eh? A bunch of bratty idiot kids?" he said before taking a couple large gulps of the sake.

"Do you really expect me to believe the short little girl and that one with the stupid facial expressions are really ninja's?" he continued.

Kagome's eyes were hidden under her bangs and a smirk grew on her mouth.

All of the sudden she was gone.

Team seven looked over to the old man who had just given a small gasp.

Kagome was attached to his back with a evil smile on her face, she was also holding a kunai to the man's neck.

"You better believe it in twenty seconds or I'll show you just what I can do." She giggled.

"Jeez. Kagome can be really creepy at time's." whispered Sakura.

"Eh. I believe you already. Get off." he frowned.

Soon enough Kagome was in her regular spot.

"Who you calling the one with the stupid facial expressions, you drunk old man!" Naruto yelled while starting to run at him. He was stopped by Kakashi holding the back of his collar.

"My name's Tazuna. I need to get back to the Wave Country to finish the bridge I'm building. It will be the difference between life or death. You _will_ get me there even if it cost you your lives. " He said in a drunken voice.

"You are to protect him until he finishes the bridge is finished. Then you can return and I shall give you your next task's." were the final words of the Hokage before they were all sent home for rest until tomorrow's mission.

* * *

Kagome yawned as they stood at the gate.

"YEAH! WOOHOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess none of you have ever been out of the village, other than Tazuna and Kakashi that is." laughed Kagome.

"No never. What about you?" Naruto asked back.

"Naruto, I hope you know that I'm not originally from Konoha. Right?" Kagome smile faded a bit.

"Oh? You don't?" Naruto asked still confused.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura sighed.

"I come from a faraway place that no one in Konoha has ever heard of. It's called Kyoto, Japan. I used to live there with my family. I went to a 'normal school' with my friends." She said looking away.

"A normal school? What do you mean? I thought the Academy was normal." The blonds questions continued.

Now everybody in their group was listening.

"Naruto... Where I came from there were no such things as Ninja's and Jutsus. There was city's, not villages. There were many different types of technologies along with many diseases." Kagome seemed lost in her thoughts now.

"That place seems dumb and stupid. I mean, no ninjas!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess that's what you would say. You've never been there so you really don't know... I guess it's alright though. You have your beliefs and I have mine." She frowned.

"So why did you come here then? I mean, why you would leave your family." Sakura questioned.

"Haven't I told you before, Sakura? My family was killed." She said barley above a whisper.

"Well that suck's for you!" chimed the drunken Tazuna. "I lost somebody once, too."

"Nobody cares about you old man!" yelled the whiskered child.

"Watch your mouth you snot nosed kid." The grey haired man growled.

Naruto growled back.

"Let me at him! I'll show you what a real Ninja is like!" he yelled.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of him again.

"You're supposed to protect him not attack him." sighed Kakashi.

"This is going to be a pretty long trip." Kagome sighed and Sakura nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei? Aren't there ninja in the wave country?" Sakura asked.

Kagome also looked over for his answer. It was a question she always wanted to ask but never had the time.

"No, but other countries have hidden village's with their own Ninja's. Sort of like a military base but a small Island like the land of waves has protection from the sea so they do not need Ninja's." He answered.

"You don't have to worry though. There are no fight's in a C ranked mission." He assured the pink haired girl.

"Good. So it's not like we will run into any enemy's." She laughed.

Kakashi laughed back.

"Not likely." He smiled under his mask.

Kagome turned to face Tazuna but spoke to Kakashi, her eye's narrowing.

"If they are protected on land why do we have to wait until he finishes the bridge? I mean, if there is no enemy ninja's there should be no harm..." Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Eh? Don't worry about it Kagome. Kakashi said we would be fine." smiled Sakura

Kagome turned her glare to her and then back to Tazuna.

"_I still don't trust him..." _she thought to herself.

They continued walking for a while before crossing a bride over a creek.

The bird's chirped as they continued walking silently.

Kagome never once took her eyes of the old man wearing a straw hat until she felt something weird.

Her eyes narrowed even more.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed a hair tie, then putting it up in a high ponytail.

The blue eyed girl slowly put her hand on the weapon attached to her waist.

As soon as she did that she heard chains and turned around to see a man on the ground and a man in the air both had spiked chains in their hands.

Quickly they wrapped them around Kakashi and started to pull.

As fast as they started to pull was as fast as Kakashi's body was ripped in half.

Naruto and Sakura stood there with mouths wide open. Tazuna looked as frightened as ever, Sasuke stared at the scene blankly. Kagome on the other hand growled.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed.

"K-Kakashi-senei!" Naruto yelled.

All the sudden he felt something behind him... make that two something's.

"Hahaha. Now it's your turn." One voice laughed.

"Oh no you don't." said a familiar voice.

Behind him Kagome smacked the chains down and moved her arm along both of their chests.

Seconds later both of their tops ripped where her hand had been and blood gushed from the deep cuts that had been made.

Naruto turned to get a closer look.

In Kagome's hand was a weird looking sword.

It had a black blade that was longer than any normal sword. On the handle were what looked to be a lily pedal design?

"Ugh!" the other one yelled.

They quickly detached themselves from the chains.

One quickly went for Kagome and another went for Tazuna.

"Eh?" Kagome yelled.

She braced for impact but it never came.

Kagome opened her eyes to see what happened.

Sasuke was in front of her holding back the man's fist.

"_Sasuke ... Thank you" _Kagome smiled to herself.

She looked over to where Tazuna and Sakura were standing to see Kakashi putting the unconscious man in a head lock. He then came over to Kagome and Sasuke and grabbed the other man.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sakura gasped.

"Do you really think he would let two losers like this beat him up?" Kagome smirked behind Sasuke who was still in a somewhat protective stance.

Sakura's smile turned to a frown at that site.

"But, but, I thought you were dead!" Naruto yelled before turning around to see a chopped up log.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't think that you would freeze up like that. If I did I would have helped more." He said walking toward a tree.

"Good job Sasuke, smooth move, you to Sakura. Kagome I'm impressed. What's that sword?" he asked.

"Oh, this." she said looking down at the sword in her hand.

"It's called Kuroyuri **(Black lily flowers)**. Nami gave it to me for my twelfth birthday." She smirked.

"Why would she give you a sword for your birthday, while you're at the age of twelve?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's not like I can't use it and its way better than last year's gift..." she shivered at the memory.

"What'd she get you?" the older girl asked again.

"You don't wanna know ..." she said, visibly twitching.

Naruto on the other hand was bursting with anger.

"_Why am I so useless? Sasuke doesn't_ _have a scratch on him. He even saved Kagome! UGH!" _were the inner thoughts of the boy.

"Hey." Sasuke called.

"Uh, yeah?" asked Naruto.

"You're not scared are you? Scardey cat." He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Errrr. Sasuke!" he yelled.

"Naruto... Stand still." Kakashi interrupted. "These ninjas have poison in their claws. We need to get it out of you and soon."

"You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood. If you move around it will spread." He said.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome started.

Her head turned to Tazuna and her eyes narrowed again.

"I don't like you." She said. "Whether it's because you are an old drunken bastard or because you're lying to us I don't know. Oh wait... It's both." She growled.

"These men are Chunnin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They won't stop no matter what." Team seven's sensei said, looking at the now conscious men tied to a tree.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one asked.

"That was easy. The puddle you hid in was too obvious. There hasn't been rain in a couple weeks so there should be no puddle's in the middle of the road where no water is around." He said as if figuring it out was so easy.

"Then if you already knew why didn't you stop us then?" the same one asked.

"I needed to see who you were after and what you were after..." he said looking at Tazuna in the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at me for?" he growled.

"I wanted to know if they were after us, Ninja to Ninja or If they were after you, the master bridge builder." He said slowly. "When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were Ninja's after you, hunting you down. If we knew that it would have been a B rank mission or higher. We have put more qualified Ninja on the job and charged for a B rank mission. Our task was to protect you on the way to the bridge and until you were finished it. This is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"Were Genin, this is too advanced for us. We should go back to the village. We need to treat Naruto's wound." Sakura said sweetly.

They all heard a gasp and turned to see Kagome cutting Naruto's hand open.

"Too late, I'm already fixing it." She said lightly.

She put her mouth to his hand and started to suck out the poison.

After a couple minute's she lifted her head and spit out the blood and caughed.

"_It taste's weird and It's not just the poison..." _she thought.

Her black hair was still up in a perfect pony tail when she reached into her bag and pulled out a bandage and began to wrap his hand.

Everyone was silent.

"Thank you Kagome..." he said slowly.

"No problem." She smiled.

"I still think that we should head back. We are unqualified for this mission-"She started but was interrupted.

"No." Kagome said. "You can go but I'm continuing this mission no matter what. To never give up, no matter what, is my shinobi way. I will stick to it."

"I'm doing it to." said Naruto.

"Me too." said Sasuke.

"You two as well?" Kakashi asked. "Then we have no choice. We shall continue."

"_I could always go back ...No. I need to keep Kagome away from Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura growled in her head.

Tazuna looked at the little girl and sent a silent thank you.

* * *

They all sat silently in the boat.

"This fog is so thick. You can barely see anything..." whispered Sakura from her spot next to Sasuke.

"The bridge isn't far now..." said the person paddling after some more silence.

They all stared ahead of them until they saw a huge bridge.

"Wow! It's so big!"Naruto said loudly.

"Shhh. Quiet, I told you no noise!" whispered the driver. "Why do you think we are going like this...? Cutting off the engine, rowing?"

"Moving through the fog ... Is it so your enemy won't see you?" Kagome asked beside Naruto in the front.

"Yes..." Tazuna said slowly.

". Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something." Kakashi said quietly. "Why are these men after you?"

"I guess I have no choice. No. I want you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of your mission." He started. "The man who wants to kill me is a short man who casts a long and deadly shadow. His name is Gatou, one of the wealthiest men in the world. I'm sure you've heard of him..."

"Eh, Gatou? You mean Gatou from Gatou transport?" Kakashi asked.

"Correct. He is a very powerful tycoon with a famous company but under all of that he sells drugs and contraband, using gang's and Ninja to destroy anyone in his path. He control's almost all of our lives but there is one thing that scare's him the most and that is the bridge. Once it is up it will break his control." he explained.

"So I see. You're the one in this man's way..." Sakura understood.

"That means that those guy's in the forest, they were working for Gatou." Sasuke noted.

"If you knew he was dangerous and would send ninja why did you hide it from us?" questioned Kakashi.

"The land of waves is a small and poor nation that can't afford the payment on a B rank mission. It is too expensive. If you stop the mission when we get on shore then there will be no bridge and I will surely die." Tazuna advised them. "Don't worry about that though. My grandson will be very sad though. He and my daughter will be crying out for me. 'granddad, Father!' they will cry."

Kakashi sighed.

"I guess we will continue to protect you until you finish the bridge." The younger grey haired man sighed again.

"That's like the one hundredth time he's sighed in the last two day's!" Naruto whispered to Kagome.

"One hundred and twenty one to be exact, I've been counting." She laughed quietly.

"We are almost at the shore Tazuna. We have been luck so far, no one has spotted us yet." Said the man who was rowing.

"Good." Tazuna replied.

Slowly they made it through a tunnel and they were in the town.

There was no mist in the town. In the water were trees and plants that stuck out. All of the streets seemed to be docks and all the houses were placed on top of the docks. The houses themselves looked pretty run down and old. Other than that it was a pretty calm town.

"_Tazuna must have told the truth about this place being a poor land..." _Sakura thought.

Kagome was the first to step on the dock.

She looked around and then turned to boat man.

"Thank you." She bowed.

"No problem. This is as far as I can go. I wish you the best of luck." He said before taking off.

"Take me to my home, in one piece." Tazuna ordered.

"Of course." said Kakashi.

* * *

They walked peacefully except for the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were battling for who could walk in the lead. When one passed the other that one would walk a little faster and it would keep on going like that until Naruto ran ahead of the group.

"Over there!" he said throwing a kunai to the right. It landed in a bush.

They all froze except for Kagome and Sasuke who stood normally. Kakashi stood semi ready for battle.

"_That must mean that there really is someone following us. Kakashi-sensei would never freeze like that normally."_ Were the thoughts of the two dark haired kid's.

"Heh heh. Just a mouse!" laughed Naruto.

"Just a mouse? Whatever! We all see through your stupid act Naruto. You are way too obvious." Sakura exclaimed.

"Errrr. STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU STUPID PATETIC CHILD!" Tazuna yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hmm. Is the person hiding over there? No over there...? Wait... Over there!" yelled Naruto as he threw another kunai.

"Naruto you're such an idiot!" the pink haired kunoichi growled while punching him in the head.

"Sakura ... Something really is there." whispered Kagome.

"Eh?" whispered said girl.

Kakashi walked through the push to where Naruto's kunai went flying only to see a white rabbit lying there with the kunai just above its head.

Sakura came up behind him and saw the rabbit.

"Naruto! You almost killed an innocent bunny!" she yelled and punched him in the back of the head.

"_That's a snow rabbit. Its fur is white though. They only have it like that in the winter. Obviously someone raised it indoor's away from the light. Which can only be for one thing. A replacement technique_" team seven's sensei though until he looked down at Sasuke and Kagome in front of him.

"That rabbit..." she said below a whisper.

He nodded at the two. They had figured it out as well.

Something was coming.

He saw Kagome's eyes widen and she ran to Tazuna. She got there at the speed of lightning and knocked herself down with him .

"Look out!" Is what she yelled before they hit the ground.

They looked to see a huge sword swinging at them from the trees.

They all dropped two seconds after Kagome.

She looked up to see the sword embedded in a tree with a man on top of it.

He looked about Kakashi's age with spiky brown hair and tan skin. He wore his headband diagonally on the top of his head. Around his neck was a navy blue scarf like cloth that rested on his bare chest. He also had on some grey lined pants and camouflage arm and leg warmers. His face was covered in bandage's that were shaped in the way of a face mask like Kakashi's.

"_Now's my chance. I will not lose to that teme!"_ Naruto's brain yelled.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The famous rouge ninja hidden in the mist" Said Kakashi as he walked closer to the tree Zabuza was in.

Naruto was ready to fight so he started to run towards the man but was stopped.

He looked up to see his sensei holding him back.

"You're in the way." He said in his usual monotone. "Get back."

"Why do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"Because this fight is between me and him. Also you would never be able to defeat him. He is stronger than those other ninja's." He answered.

Naruto just stared up at him as he reached for his headband.

"If I must fight him I am going to need my secret weapon." He said more to himself then the others. "You guy's guard and protect Tazuna. I'll deal with him."

"Kakashi of the Sharinngan eye. Did I say it properly?" Zabuza asked.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi.

"_Sharinngan? Only Uhiha_'s _can use that Doujutsu. Does that mean he... No he couldn't be." _Sasuke thought.

"It's too bad though. That you're going to have to hand over the old geezer." He said in a raspy voice.

"_Sharinngan? What is that?" _thought Naruto_._

"_Is that some sort of trick?" _thought Sakura.

"Now get in formation. I taught you teamwork now use it." He demanded then lifted up his headband.

When he opened his eye Naruto gasped. It was blood red with three tomoe's surrounding the black pupil.

"Looks like I get to see this eye in action." laughed Zabuza.

"What the heck is a Sharinngan!" yelled Naruto.

"Sharinngan is a rare Doujutsu that is only used by those of a special blood. When activated it can comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu and can reflect the attack back at the attacker. However there is so much more to the Sharinngan than that..." Sasuke said as if he were an expert with that subject.

"You're correct boy but you forgot a lot. The Sharinngan can copy an opponent's move to the exact detail." Zabuza continued on for him.

"Kakashi, you are in my village's bingo book. It say's you are the one to copy over one thousand jutsu's and if I ever see you I am to kill you on sight." He laughed. "No more talking though. I need that old man dead now."

Kagome, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all placed themselves in front of Tazuna each of them with a kunai.

"Hmm. I'll have to destroy you first Kakashi? I'm fine with that." The man said to their sensei.

He and his sword quickly disappeared from sight and onto the water.

"How is he standing on water!" yelled Naruto.

"It's possible but it take's quite a bit of chakra. I learned how to do it last year." Kagome whispered.

One of his hands was placed strait in the air while the other was hovering near his mouth. Chakra and water swirled around him.

Kagome looked up at the sky. She could see pretty well but not perfectly enough because of the mist Zabuza was creating but her instinct told her it was a half an hour away from the night time. If the fight lasted that long she would be able to help to her fullest strength. If Kakashi could last that long ... She could finally use her new technique. The one that only she could use because it was her kekkai genkai.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza chanted and suddenly she could barely see at all. There was too much mist.

"Sensei, he vanished!" shouted Sakura.

"Who is he...?" Kagome asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-leader of the wave country assassination squad, one of the seven swordsmen and he is the master in the silent kill." Kakashi answered.

"It happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It happens so fast that the victim doesn't know what happened. My Sharinngan cannot stop it completely so don't lower your guard." He warned.

The mist was getting thicker and thicker by the second. It got so thick that none of them could see Kakashi.

"Eight points..." said a voice.

"What was that?" Sakura gasped.

"There are eight open point's that I could kill you with. I just don't know what one to use. Lungs, Liver or maybe I should go straight for the heart. "

It was Zabuza.

Kagome stood as still as a rock.

They stood like that for a while but they all flinched at the sudden burst of chakra coming from Kakashi. Luckily, it made some of the mist go away but there seemed to be a reaction to the blood thirsty men.

Sasuke froze.

"_What is this? The intent to kill is high here... It could drive someone crazy."_ He thought.

The dark haired boy looked to his left.

Sakura and Naruto seemed perfectly fine.

He then looked to the right.

Kagome's eyes were squinted and she was crouched lower.

"_So she senses it to... Naruto and Sakura aren't at our level of understanding power so it takes no effect on them." _

"You two, calm down. I shall protect you with my life. I will not let my comrade's die in battle like they have before. Trust what I say." Kakashi turned his head to the group.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

Kagome felt wind on the back of her neck and looked back with the corner of an eye.

He was there, standing in the middle of them. He seemed so ready to kill.

"It's over." He said.

"No" Kagome hissed.

Zabuza stood in the middle of them, set to kill. Kagome could feel the killing intent and she took quick action. She moved quickly, pushing the rest of her team out of the way. And before anyone could register she whipped out a kunai and managed a hit into Zabuzas stomach. What she thought was blood, was actually water that leaked from his wound.

Kakashi paused and looked at her.

"_She is too strong for a Genin..." _His mind whispered.

The black haired girl looked down at where she stabbed, but instead of it gushing blood it was leaking water.

"Water clone..." she noted.

"Kagome, behind you!" Naruto yelled.

She twitched when she felt Zabuza behind her.

Kakashi took action then.

He ran forward just as Zabuza's sword swiped down. Luckily, he got to her in time to tackle her away. In the mean time he got cut in half by the sword.

Just as the flesh almost hit the ground it exploded into water, some of which landed on Kagome.

She growled and jumped back to Tazuna's side.

"_Even through the mist he can see and copy my Jutsu's." _thought the sword master.

Kakashi landed behind him with a kunai pointed at his neck.

"Don't move or I shall kill you." He said.

They all stood still, waiting for something to happen.

"Ten minutes..." Kagome whispered.

Tazuna looked up at her from his sitting position.

"Now it's over..." Kakashi said.

"Wooo!" yelled Naruto after a long silence.

"Not exactly..." Zabuza laughed for the about the twentieth time...

Kakashi sighed and Zabuza laughed... How odd.

"I could never be defeated by a copy cat Ninja." He smirked under his bandages. "You copied my water clone jutsu while you made your little I will protect me speech. Nice try though but I'm not that easy to fool."

The second he finished his sentence was the second he was behind Kakashi and the Zabuza in front of him burst into water.

"Another clone." Sasuke growled.

The brunette went to hit him with his sword again but Kakashi ducked, leaving him venerable for just a couple seconds.

In those seconds Zabuza's sword slammed into the ground he then kicked him into the air and crouched.

"Now ..." he picked out his sword and started to run after Kakashi's flying body.

He froze just before the water and looked down.

"Hmm. Spike's... Trying to slow me down is useless." The man said before flipping his body into the lake.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"He has great physical skill to be able to do that." Sasuke spoke to himself.

Kakashi came above water with his eyes narrowed.

"_This isn't normal water..."_ he observed.

"Haha, fool! Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza yelled from behind him.

**(A/n: Sorry for my obsession over the word yelled)**

Kakashi was lifted into the air in a ball of water.

"This prison is made of water but is stronger than steel. You will not be able to break it from the inside Kakashi considering you cannot move and the only way you ever could is to get through me first." He smirked again. "Now let me finish off with that man and kids over there."

"Water clone jutsu!" he chanted.

"_He's better than I thought..." _came from Kakashi's mind.

A clone of Zabuza rose from the water and stared at the group.

"You think that wearing that headband makes you a ninja. When you fall between life or death so many time's it doesn't faze you, you might be a ninja but once you get into my bingo book! That is when you can truly call yourself a ninja!" he bellowed. "To call twerps like you ninja, that would only be joking yourself and your village!"

The mist quickly filled the field again, making the real Zabuza and the clone disappear.

"Their gone-" Naruto started but was cut off when he was painfully kicked in the face and went flying backwards.

"Naruto!" Kagome screamed and ran to grab him.

She leaned over him as he coughed up blood.

"Take the bridge builder and run! You cannot win this fight! Go now!" Kakashi's voice said from deep in the mist. "He's using all his power to keep me in this prison. He can only use his clone and clone's can only go so far."

"Kakashi..." Kagome called out. "You know how stubborn we are. We would never back down. Now is our time to help you."

"She's right." said Sasuke. "Running away became unthinkable the moment you got caught."

"Think of the mission you two!" his voice yelled.

"As long as we have the bridge builder's permission we are aloud." Kagome looked back at Tazuna who stared at her.

He finally nodded and said, "I cannot keep you from saving a friend's life."

At that second the sky turned completely dark notifying it was night time.

Kagome stood and laughed. "Now I show my true power for once."

Something inside Kagome burned with power but a deeper flame was blown out.

* * *

**Yaay. Done :D. Alright... That was shorter than the other chapter's I'm sorry but any way's... I'm sorry I skipped Naruto's speech. :S**

**Review please! I shall give you cookies!**

**Pen Marks.**


	6. True Power?

**Disclaimer: Noooope. Never going to own Inuyasha or Naruto... though I would gladly take Sesshomaru and Neji and run... xD**

* * *

Chapter six:

Kagome ran towards the Zabuza clone at full speed. She quickly pulled out her Kuroyuri and both of their swords clashed.

Kagome was currently winning. She pressed down harder and Zabuza(clone) started being pushed back.

"_What incredible strength..." _thought Zabuza.

She pulled back and cut the clone in half.

The spiky haired brunette easily conjured a new one. In that time Kagome ran back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"When I say so I want you two to get over there and break the barrier. I don't know how but do it!" she said before running back and hitting another clone down.

After five clones Kagome got bored.

"Is that all you have?" she screamed.

"Hmm. It seems I'm going to have to use more power." He said quietly.

"Ah, good." She whispered.

Kagome saw the barrier twitch.

"_Good. The barrier is weakened because he's using some of its power." _She thought.

Kagome stared at the clone in front of her. She could see the power it held had tripled.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Finally you give me a challenge." She whispered, sheathing her sword.

The dark haired male stared at the girl in front of him.

She slowly opened her arm's wide and closed her eyes. Her hand's slowly curling into fist's.

Sasuke thought he was the only one to hear her whisper, "_Come_ to me."

Like a light turning out she opened her eyes and palm's quickly.

Every one starred at her glowing hand's, the thing was coming from the black glowing hand were what seemed to be glowing black ribbon's?

"Heh heh. Taste this." She yelled and moved her arms.

She threw them in front of her and the ribbons went racing towards the clone.

"Pretty little ribbons will not stop me, stupid girl." Said Zabuza from way behind his clone.

"What you are looking at are not just any ribbons. These are made from pure _darkness."_ She laughed.

The blackness wrapped around the clone's body. As soon as it touched the body the real Zabuza winced.

"You can strangely feel the pain, eh?" she asked.

Then her hand's smacked together and the body popped.

Zabuza cringed.

"_This shouldn't be possible!" _his thought's yelled.

"Now Naruto, Sasuke!" Kagome turned.

Naruto froze.

It was his turn... but he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly memories of the past entered his mind.

-Flashback-

"_I wanna try on your headband, please?" Naruto asked Iruka._

"_You can only wear this headband when you graduate from the Academy. Until then you cannot wear one." He laughed as they sat in Ichirachu's. "I know you can graduate though so you should be getting one pretty soon."_

"_Naruto come here, I have somthing to give you." said a beaten up Iruka._

"_Good job! You graduate!" he said while tying his headband around Naruto's head._

* * *

"_That's what happens. An enemy take's a hostage and there is an impossible choice to be made." Kakashi stared them down. "On every mission your life is on the line."_

* * *

"_You should never let anything get in your way of what you truly want, especially when it's helping someone..." Kagome said while shoving a piece of rice in Naruto's mouth._

* * *

"_You pass." Kakashi smiled._

* * *

"_My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so everyone can stop disrespecting me and see me for who I truly am." He said proudly._

-End Flashback-

He had an idea and he would use it.

He would do it for Kakashi, Iruka, Kagome, Sakura and maybe even Sasuke. He would do it because he wanted to save Kakashi. Also because someday he would face these impossible decisions a lot when he was Hokage.

"_I am a Ninja now, Believe it. I will show no fear!"_

Naruto ran toward the spot he had lost his headband and slid to grab it. He had earlier lost it when being kicked.

He tied it around his head when the dust cleared and stood.

"Listen up Sasuke I got a plan." Naruto said.

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork now?" Sasuke asked.

"Now guy's let's get Kakashi." He yelled.

"_Kagome was fine but I'm not sure about Naruto..." _thought Kakashi.

"Leave now!" he yelled.

"Kagome told you Kakashi. We aren't gunna leave until we get you." The blonde informed.

Zabuza was still weak from Kagome's attack but looked up slightly.

"Still pretending to be a ninja? When I was your age this hand had killed several humans." He laughed.

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Sakura.

"When he was just a boy the Academy was different. Instead of doing a few jutsu's and passing a test like you, they had to kill every single one of your class mate's." said Kakashi.

"Zabuza was different though. He wasn't even trying to be a ninja and wiped every single one of them out." He continued.

Sakura gasped.

"It felt so... good!" Zabuza laughed, his head now fully up.

Zabuza sent out another clone.

"Ah." Kagome went to get him again.

"Wait I got this." she turned to see Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and suddenly there were twenty more Naruto's.

They all ran quickly to the clone and jumped on top of him.

A pile of Naruto's... That's not something you see every day.

The pile slowly started to move and the Naruto's scattered then poofed away, leaving the original flying backwards.

"I still have this!" he yelled and pulled out a windmill shuriken.

"Sasuke!" the blonde passed it to the darker haired male.

Once he caught it his eyes opened a bit more.

"_So that's your plan." _He thought while turning in a circle.

He then stood there with the weapon opened in his hand.

"Demon wind shuriken, windmill of shadow's!" he chanted as he jumped into the air and threw the black and silver object.

"That can't stop me." Zabuza laughed.

The clone's eyes widened as the weapon flew past him and toward the real Zabuza.

"So you throw it past my clone and toward me? Smart but not smart enough." he stated and grabbed onto the shuriken.

"What?" he said as a second shuriken came at him from behind. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first?"

"_It's on target! He can't catch this one!" _thought Sakura.

Just as it was inches away from hitting him he jumped over it.

"I told you it wouldn't stop me."

Sasuke's lip's turned up in a smirk.

Just as the shuriken went over top of the water it poofed and turned into ... Naruto?

His body turned as he threw a kunai.

"Eat this!" he yelled.

"What?" Zabuza yelled back.

The kunai closed in and when it was about to hit him he moved his arm causing the barrier to break and Kakashi to drop.

Remembering he had a windmill shuriken still in his hand he spun it getting ready to throw it at the boy clad in an orange jumpsuit.

There was a large 'clang' sound and Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi had stopped the spin. Naruto then dropped into the lake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" gasped Sakura happily.

"Good job Naruto." He said when the child came to the surface. "The rest of this fight is between me and Zabuza."

"I knew that my clones would do nothing so when he fought them I turned into the demon wind shuriken. At first I used a clone to turn into the shuriken so when I threw it at Sasuke it looked real. When he spun around I saw him grab another one and place it over top of mine. I then transferred my real body into the fake shuriken and there you go!" Naruto explained. "I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza myself so I wanted to get you out of the prison. I couldn't have done it without Kagome though. She obviously weakened you enough for your clone to not be able to stop the weapon."

Kagome smiled.

"_People really do underestimate him." _She thought then winced. "_What is this though? It's hurting my head... As if something inside of him is thinking loudly... So loud I can see the thoughts. Ah!"_

"Don't brag it was just pure luck." said Sasuke.

"The kid is right. I was distracted and was caught off guard." said the man with the sword hanging off the back.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted; you were forced to let the barrier drop." Kakashi smirked.

Zabuza sent him a short growl.

"I fell for your jutsu once and I'm sure I won't do it again." said the spiky white haired man. "So what's it gunna be?"

Sasuke looked over to Sakura.

"You know what to do." He said to her and they both stepped in front of Tazuna.

"Right..." she answered, already in front of the man.

He then looked over to Kagome but saw she was frozen and holding her head. Her breathing didn't seem even either. Her chest was rising and falling quickly...

Suddenly the man holding the shuriken grunted and his eye twitched.

The weapon closed and started to push down harder on Kakashi's arm and just when Naruto thought he was about to lose to it the windmill shuriken was thrown back into the air.

Each of them then jumped back further on the water.

Everyone was silent as Zabuza started hand signs and Kakashi doing the exact same ones. They each got faster and faster until they both ended with the hand sign 'Tori'. The water between the two rose and formed into two dragons.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" they both called out.

The dragons attacked each other in perfect sync until both fell. It was as if they were mirrors.

The water from the attack made waves crash on the shore and push everyone back a few steps.

Kagome hardly noticed the waves. She was more concentrated on the burning ache in her head. She let the waves take her body and knock her on her back painfully. Sasuke noticed this and took action.

Jumping over to the small twitching body the raven haired boy grabbed it and jumped back.

"Sakura, what is wrong with her?" He asked in a non-caring voice although deep down he was curious.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked the black haired female.

"I can hear nothing but I see it all!" she screamed. "It feels like my head is going to explode!"

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I can see words... They're everywhere and it burns, too many words, so many voices." Kagome whispered in a weak tone.

"Kagome? I'm so confused..." Sakura said.

Tazuna and Sasuke also had Kagome's attention.

The girl Sakura was now holding sat up slowly and opened her eyes and screamed in pain.

The pink haired kunoichi stared in shock at the girls eyes.

Black was all she saw. They were blank black eyes with no pupil or whiteness of a normal eye.

"What is wrong with her eyes...?" Tazuna asked slowly.

"They burn..." Kagome said just above a whisper and she was gone like a light. Unconscious and useless to the world.

Just then Naruto decided to pop up from the water gasping for air. He saw Kakashi and Zabuza in the middle of falling water, Kakashi holding back the brunettes sword.

"_Something isn't right..." _thought Zabuza. _"The Sharinngan can copy Jutsus to a perfect level but this one ... He did it at the same time as me. Could it be...?"_

Jumping back and running in a circle was the actions both did at the same time. Then, when Zabuza stopped Kakashi did the same. Everything Zabuza did Kakashi also did.

They both raised one hand into the sky and one near their mouth.

"How is he doing that Sasuke...? Doing the exact same thing at the exact same time." The only awake girl asked, now taking her eyes off Kagome.

"_His movements...It's as if he knows-" _Zabuza's thoughts were cut off when a voice continued what he was thinking.

"-What I'm going to do next." The grey/white haired man said.

"_What! Is he reading my thoughts!"_

"_When he looks at me with his eye..." _the thoughts continued.

"It makes you furious... Doesn't it?" Kakashi asked stoically.

"All you are doing is copying me like a monkey." The bandaged mouth man said.

"You can't beat me with those cheap tricks of yours. I can crush you easily" He continued but this time he said it with Kakashi.

The man's eyes widened with shock.

He started more hand signs.

"When I am done with you, you will never talk through that stupid mouth of yours again, Kakashi!" he yelled.

The man then gasped at Kakashi and what he saw.

Right behind the soaking man was an exact replica of himself but a little sketchy. His eyes widened even more as he thought about what it could be.

"_It's me! How though? Is it an illusion?"_His mind considered.

"Water style: Giant vortex jutsu!" Kakashi chanted.

"What! How could you do it before me!" Zabuza yelled as he got hit by the attack.

"_He copy's my jutsu before even I can do it! I cannot keep up with him!" _was what came through his head while he was thrown around in the vortex of water.

Everyone cringed at the harsh water. Sakura tried to keep a strong hold on Kagome as the water hit them both.

Naruto was tossed through the waves, bobbing up and down for air but luckily being able to grab a tree branch.

When the water washed away the ninja and the client looked over to see the swordsman washed up against a tree.

Sakura laid Kagome down on the ground behind them while the water washed away.

Kunai embedded themselves in his arms and legs as Kakashi landed on the branch above him.

"You're finished..." was all he said.

"How...? Can you see into the future?" the weakened man asked.

"Yes and I can tell you that this is your last battle, ever." Kakashi said.

Right before Kakashi could finish him off though, two sebon (needles) pierced his neck, making him fall to the ground dead.

Gasps were heard from the group and they all turned to see a kid standing in a tree.

He was wearing dark brown and green. Covering his face was a white mask with red markings and markings at the top. Lastly, his brown hair was up in to lose ponytails at the front and a bun in the back.

He was standing on higher branch nearby. When Zabuza hit the ground a chuckle could be heard from the boy.

"You were right, it was his last battle." He spoke to Kakashi.

Naruto pulled himself up with the branch and glared at the kid.

The now dry sensei jumped down and rested two fingers on the dead Zabuza.

"No pulse... He's dead." Kakashi affirmed and looked over to the mysterious kid who bowed.

"Thank you." He said kindly. "I have been after Zabuza for a while now and you have finally given me the chance to put him to an end."

"By your mask, I assume you are a tracker ninja of the hidden mist?" he asked.

"Impressive." The masked boy sounded surprised. "You are well informed."

"Ah, a tracker ninja!" Naruto said now with the group.

"Naruto, you don't even know what it is! You were sleeping during the lesson so how would you know!" asked Sakura. "Tracker ninja have an important job to do. They go after all the rouge ninja that have abandoned their village with secrets of their village and the people in it. Tracker ninjas then track them and kill them so the secrets stay secrets."

"You are correct. I am from the mist and my job was to hunt Zabuza." He said.

"_From his size and voice I suspect he's around Naruto, Kagome, Sasuke and Sakura's age..."_ thought Kakashi.

"But I am surprised at you all." He continued. "If I were in your shoes I would be worrying about the unconscious girl."

Kakashi's train of thought stopped and turned directly to the 'unconscious girl'. Sakura was up and awake then ... Kagome!

"Where is she?" he asked standing from the now cold body.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other before turning and walking to the black haired girl's body.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and he joined the two.

"We have no clue." said Sakura. "She was holding her head as If she was in pain and said something on the lines of 'she could hear nothing but see everything'. When I looked at her eyes though, they were different. Pure black... Like Hinatas but a different color. The last thing she said before she passed out was that they were burning."

"What is this? Who did this to her!" Naruto yelled looking back at the kid on the branch. "And how come you can take Zabuza out so easily when it took Kakashi forever to get close. Who do you think you are!"

Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura all gasped at his boldness.

"Did you hear me!" Naruto yelled louder.

"Easy Naruto. He is not our enemy and for Kagome ... She is only unconscious... I will figure out what happened later." Kakashi tried to calm him down while he stood up and started to walk closer.

"That's not my point!" the blonde turned to Kakashi. "He's no bigger than I am and he took down a powerful swordsman like it was nothing! What does that make us then? Losers that fumble around? We don't know anything! How am I supposed to accept that?"

"Even If you don't accept it, It happened Naruto." He spoke while setting a hand on top of his head. "In this world, there are kids younger than you and yet, stronger than me. I myself have met someone two years older than you who could most likely already take me down along with a few other people I know with all the training and power they had earned. You have to accept that not everybody can be all powerful when they first start out."

Sasuke was surprised at what he said and stole a glance down at Kagome who Kakashi had glanced at before when he was talking.

"_Does he mean her? No she is not two years older than us. "_ Sasuke thought.

"Why did you look at Kagome when you said that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"That's because Kagome reminds me all too much of the one I am talking about." He sighed.

Naruto's unhappy face looked up at the branch that the unnamed kid stood.

He then disappeared in the wind and ended up standing next to Zabuza. The boy lifted him up on his shoulder and said, "Your struggle is over for now. I shall deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this boy that I must keep safe. Please excuse me and farewell."

He then disappeared with the wind again.

"He disappeared!" Naruto gasped.

Kakashi lowered his headband over his eye again and looked over to see Naruto run to where the tracker ninja had just been.

"He's gone Naruto. Let it go. Its dark out and we need to get Kagome somewhere to rest so we must go now." Kakashi said looking away.

The orange clad boy dropped to his knees and started pounding the ground until his fist was stopped by another hand.

He looked up to see Kakashi holding his arm.

"Save your anger for the next battle." He said before letting his arm go and started to walk away. "We must finish our mission and get the bridge builder to the bridge."

Tazuna lowered his straw hat but tipped it up slightly.

"Heh heh. Sorry I caused all this trouble for you but you can rest at my house when we get there." He laughed.

"Alright, let's move out." Kakashi said taking a few steps but froze.

His eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" all three kids yelled.

Sasuke grabbed Kagome before he and the others ran over to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled the loudest.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to more throbbing in her head.

She saw things... Not really things but words. It confused her though because her eyes were close...

Her eyes... They didn't sting as much but that didn't mean that the hurt inside her head didn't hurt any less...

"_I'm so confused! Wait Kagome, concentrate and figure this out..."_ she thought over the words that echoed in her head.

The sound in her head was empty but the words in her head seemed all mixed together.

"_Wait ... If I piece these words together they make sense..." _

Kagome narrowed down on a few words that seemed to be, _"If Zabuza is still alive then I will be able to show my power! I will not let Sasuke beat me in anything!" _and if she was correct those seemed to be Naruto's words. Not only did she see words she saw emotions attached to the words. The feelings were anger, happiness and pride.

"_Wait if these are Naruto's words and feelings then... Oh my god, I'm seeing his thoughts! How is this possible..."_ but then another thought occurred. _"So then ... All those words that made me dizzy and made me feel horrible ... were thoughts?"_

"_The stinging in my eyes must have been from me seeing... I think I've figured most of it out!"_

She sat strait up from her laying position and was forced to hold her head in the sudden change of thought from everybody in the room.

There seemed to be around six in the room... and one farther away?

"Kagome you're awake?" she heard a voice with her ears.

"_It must mean someone is actually talking..."_

"Kakashi... I need to speak with you alone..." she turned her head to where Kakashi's thoughts were coming.

"Alright...?" said the voice of her sensei. "If you could all leave the room for a second, that would be great."

She heard a few slow shuffles and steps as the words she saw faded and got a little smaller.

"Kagome... What did you need?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and saw Kakashi sitting up in a bed, words coming from his head.

So... she could see the thoughts with her eyes opened.

"Your eyes..." he left the words there.

"I think this is my Kekkei Genkai..." she said out of nowhere. "I thought that controlling the darkness was my Kekkei Genkai but ... Now I have no clue."

"Kagome what do you mean control the darkness?" Kakashi asked.

"Those ribbons in the fight ... those were made of darkness. It's my element... Instead of having thunder, fire, water, air or earth I have darkness. I promise you it's not evil and Nami said that I was born with it... I think this is because of the darkness... It gives me special abilities..." Kagome tried to explain.

"What do you mean special abilities...?" he asked more curious.

"I can sorta ... _see_ thoughts and feelings ... Like right now you're thinking that my eyes look like something called Byakugan but inactivated and that you are somewhat scarred for when Zabuza returns because he's still alive..." She looked away.

"That's amazing..." he said astounded.

"Yeah but I don't know how to deactivate it... I'm not sure it even will." Kagome said looking back at his face.

"If you think it's related to you and the darkness then it probably is... and if so then it will most likely deactivate in the daylight... You and I will talk about it tomorrow but for now we all need rest... I will announce what we are doing until Zabuza comes back tomorrow." The silvered haired man said.** (A/n: I can never decide if Kakashi's hair is white or grey so from now on I'm going to use silver and for Kagome's doujutsu... It will be explained better in later chapters. :3)**

"So he is coming back... and that boy will be with him right?" she asked.

"How do you know about him...?" Kakashi said but stopped.

"I could faintly see his thoughts and I saw the scene play through Naruto's head a while ago ... I was wondering, when we fight them... May I handle himalong with whomever else...? I just... I feel like I know his pain somewhere deep in my heart... because I have been in a similar situation." She said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I am not going to ask about what you mean but Kagome... I trust you. As my student I know you would not lie." He smiled under his mask.

She nodded when one last thought came to mind.

"I have one last thing to ask... May I leave tonight and come back in the morning... I have much I need to think about and much I need to do." She laughed and pointed to her eyes.

She didn't have to get the answer from his mouth. She stood from her bed and steadied herself before she walked to the window and paused.

"Can you thank whoever carried me here and put me into the bed, for me?" the black haired girl than jumped out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Can we come in yet!"

"Yeah sure." He called out to his other students.

"Kakashi-sensei... Where's Kagome?" Sakura asked slowly.

"She went out for a walk. She'll be back by morning so don't worry." Kakashi paused then. "Sasuke... Kagome said thank you for carrying her here."

* * *

The fresh cold air was nice on her skin. She loved it so much. If she could marry the night she would...

Kagome laughed out loud and continued her walk.

"_How could the night come up with a power such as seeing thoughts..." she thought._

Even then Kagome could see thoughts of hungry, sad, angry and poor people and in a way she hated it. The only point that annoyed her was the fact that she was intruding on what people thought was there's and there's only.

"_When I can I will try not to use it."_

She saw someone's thoughts drawing closer definitely not someone she knew. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a woman with pretty long black hair and a sweet face.

"You're Kagome right?" she asked with closed eyes.

"Yes..."she said slowly. "Who might you be?"

"Oh me? My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter." She said sweetly and opened her eyes only to step back shocked at what she saw.

Kagome saw the picture in her mind. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and her eyes were full of blackness.

"It's my Doujutsu ... I think but don't worry, I won't bite or attack you." She sighed and continued walking.

"No, that's not it." She assured while catching up to the girl. "You just remind me of a raven."

She looked at the older women.

"_Well I do have black hair and now black eyes... Wait I don't think my eyes are that beady."_ Kagome thought and then pictured her head on a raven's body... she mentally shook her head at that thought.

"Random comment aside ... Why did you come out here to find me?" The black haired girl asked.

"Oh uh... I guess I couldn't sleep until I thanked you for helping my father home. I already thanked the other four but I also wanted to thank you." She looked down at the small girl.

"Thank you for saying thank you ..." Kagome said awkwardly.

"Well... May I walk with you?" the women asked.

"Uh... sure." the girl smiled.

"So... can you tell me things about being a ninja? I mean, I know about clans and that people can use Jutsus and so on but what kind of Jutsus do you use?" Tsunami oddly asked. "That other dark haired boy looked strong. Are you as strong?"

"Me? No... Sasuke is way stronger than me. In the Academy I got amazing grades but that was only because I studied hard and practiced a lot. He has way more experience. Actually If I think about it ... In a way I am the weakest one of the bunch. Sakura knows way more about everything then I do she was below me on the top kunoichi's chart but truthfully, I think she should have been first. Then there's Naruto who I think holds the most potential of us all. He's brave and kind but a loudmouth at times. Yeah it may not seem like he does much but it's him who got us through Zabuza's first battle. I may have weakened the opponent but it was all him." She sighed after her speech.

"I believe that you are better then you give yourself credit for. What can you do that makes you different?" she asked.

"Well... I guess I have my Doujutsu and my special element but other than that all I have is my somewhat rapid speed and my already developed chakra control." She sighed again.

"That doesn't seem so bad. You can always improve." she advised.

"I know. My goal for right now is to research my new eyes and figure out what more they can do." She smiled.

"That's a good goal." Tsunami said in a motherly voice, something she would always miss.

Kagome's stomach growled and she put a hand over top of it. She then looked up at the sky and was surprised. The position of the moon told her there was around four more hours until sunset.

"How bout we go back and get you a snack?" the women asked.

Kagome had never heard that before.

She smiled brighter and said, "I would like that."

* * *

The sun was hot on her body.

She opened one eye and her suspicion was correct. It was morning time.

Kagome yawned and walked to the bathroom, that Tsunami had showed her last night, with her clothes and looked into the mirror.

Her usual cobalt orbs were in place instead of the black eyes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and it didn't seem as messy as usual.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and went onto getting changed into an outfit like the day before.

"More training!" was all she heard as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hold on! A little last minute training won't do any good! It won't make us strong enough to defeat Zabuza." said a young girl's voice, which Kagome guessed to be Sakura. "You could barley defeat him, with your Sharinngan! We won't get close to being able to!"

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza? It's because we are a team and we have teamwork." said Kakashi just as Kagome turned into the kitchen. "Naruto, you've grown the most out of all."

"_Well he does seem stronger then before..."_ pondered Sakura.

A smile grew to the blondes face.

"So you noticed it to Kakashi?" laughed Kagome, who was staring at the group around the table.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled and jumped up. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"I noticed in the battle with Zabuza. Your idea was genius." She continued.

His smile brightened and he squished her in another hug.

"Things can only get better now!" he yelled. "Believe it."

"I don't believe it and nothing can ever be good!" said a small voice.

They all turned to see a small boy wearing green overalls, a crème colour shirt, some sandals and a striped hat. He had black hair and dark eyes.

"Who do you think you are!" Naruto yelled at the kid also letting go of Kagome.

"Inari, I didn't get to see you last night because it was so late! Come give your grandpa a hug!" Tazuna laughed loudly.

"Welcome back!" he said while running over to the old man and placing himself in his arms.

"Inari that was very rude! These Ninjas helped your Grandfather home so treat them with respect." Tsunami lectured.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'm rude to them to." Tazuna smiled.

"Don't you see mom? These people are going to die!" the child yelled. "Gato and his men will come back and kill them for getting in the way!"

"What did you say brat!" Naruto yelled. "Do you know what a super Ninja is? Well that's what I am and no one can defeat me! I'm going to be Hokage some day! I am the most improved after all."

"Do you really think there is such thing as a Hero or a super ninja because there isn't? You're just full of stupid ideas and lies!" Inari yelled back.

"What did you say!" the blonde roared and Kagome had to use half of her power to keep him from charging like an angry bull.

"Naruto calm down!" yelled Sakura.

"If you wanna stay alive you better go back to where you came from." Inari informed and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to look at the ocean. No one follow me." He continued. "I wanna be alone!"

Naruto growled as the boy walked out of the room.

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs to Inari room, frustrated.

"Who dose that brat think he is! I'm gunna put him in his place right now!" Naruto spoke to himself.

He was just about to enter Inari's room and start yelling but stopped at the door when he heard the sound of ... crying?

Peeking in the crack of the door Naruto froze. Inari was hunched over a picture, his tears falling on the glass of the frame. Every once in a while he would whimper 'Daddy' or 'Daddy no. Why?' Naruto's face dropped and all of the words or anger inside of him disappeared. He turned away from the door and walked back down the stairs.

Naruto understood now...

* * *

"Training starts now." announced Kakashi.

"Okay!" shouted Naruto. "But wait... What kind of training is this?"

"Well, first of all we will be reviewing chakra, otherwise known as Ninjas battle energy and source of power. Understanding chakra is essential." The silver haired man answered.

"We already know that." Sasuke said in his sarcastic tone.

"Sasuke's right. We already learned about katra or whatever." Naruto said pointing one finger in the air.

"Go ahead Sakura. I'm sure you and Kagome know the most about this." Kakashi sighed.

"All right Naruto. I'll explain it simply so you can understand it." Sakura said seriously. "Chakra is the elemental life energy that a ninja uses for in Jutsus, it's the source of all his power. Now this energy has two forms: physical energy which lives in all the cells in your entire body all working together and spiritual energy which is intensified through training and experience."

Sakura paused and pulled out a diagrammed scroll that showed something that looked like a sideways yin-yang without the holes. One half was green and the other yellow. One was labelled physical and the other spiritual.

"You see, the two types of chakra must be drawn out and used together to perform a Jutsu." She tugged on the scroll a bit more revealing the same diagram but in a human's body. "Notice the interplay between the physical and spiritual power, that's the key."

One more tug and there was the same diagram but in a human body that was blowing out fire and it was using hand signs.

"Finally, using hand signs concentrates the energy and unleashes the chakra." She finished.

"Right on the dot." The silver haired man complimented. "Iruka really did have some excellent students. He taught you well."

"Naruto would probably understand some of it if he hadn't fallen asleep during the lesson." Kagome laughed.

"What's with all the complicated explanations and who cares if I slept. The whole point is to learn the Jutsu anyways." The whiskered boy pouted.

"Naruto's right for once. We already learned how to use our chakra energy in our Jutsus." Sasuke agreed.

"No! You have not mastered this power you've barely scratched the purpose of it." Kakashi seemed to learn on his crutches harder.

"What do ya mean!" slurred a bored and frustrated Naruto.

"Calm down and listen." Kakashi ordered. "It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on both physical _and _spiritual energies and combine them within yourself but how do you do that? Each Jutsu enquires a different amount of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right was. To now you've just guessed at how much chakra is needed, hoping it would work correctly. Even if you have a lot of chakra if you can't understand, balance and control it, it's all worthless. The Justsu won't work at all or it will come out wrong. You waste so much energy that way. Then before you know it you have none left and you can't fight at all."

"Uh... So how do we change that?" asked Naruto.

"If I had to guess... I think he's going to teach us chakra control. Am I right?" Kagome guessed.

"Yes... By training so hard that it becomes second nature to control it. You have to be able to put your life on the line, but Kagome...How do you know of this?" Kakashi asked back.

"Well when I came to Konoha I had no clue how to use chakra and one I started to learn more about it and started to use it Nami taught me a lot of stuff. Including chakra control." She laughed.

"_Didn't know how to use chakra? Where __**did**__ she come from?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Naruto. "How do we train our chakra then?"

"Heh heh. Climb a tree." Their sensei laughed as he pointed one finger in the air."

"Climb a tree?" shouted Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Aha." Kagome laughed. "You don't climb it normally."

"Exactly. There is one rule though: You can't use your hands." He smirked.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sakura.

"Am I?" Kakashi asked "Let's see. Kagome, could you please show them?"

Kagome nodded and walked closer to a nearby tree. She made a hand sign and closed her eyes as though she were concentrating. Her eyes opened and she started to walk forward. As she put one foot on the tree she heard gasps from behind her but she ignored them. Kagome continued walking up the tree until she was completely upside down on a branch.

"Look! No hands!" she yelled and flailed her arms around.

"She climbed strait up..." Naruto said in wonder.

"And she only used her feet." Sakura continued.

"Well, you get the idea." Kakashi said from behind them. "Focus the chakra to the soles in your feet to connect to the tree. That is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"That's a nice trick and all but how is it going to help defeat Zabuza?" Sakura asked turning around.

"It's the only way to fight him Sakura. That's what the whole point of this training." The older man said seriously. "First, you will learn how to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult, even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of both physical and spiritual energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to take down any jutsu, well... theoretically."

"The second point is to learn to maintain the chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in combat it's harder to control and maintain his chakra levels a deadly mistake. To avoid a situation like that controlling it must become second nature. Now I could stand here and talk about it all day but that won't advance your skills will it? Now... to apply the power of chakra in training." Kakashi continued and reached into his pocket. He pulled out three kunai knives and threw them in front of the three genin on the ground.

"Use the kunai to mark the highest point on the tree that you can climb without using your hands. Then try to pass that mark each time you go." Kakashi ordered. "At first you'll need to run at the tree to gain momentum that can take you as high as possible. Ready? "

"Of course I'm ready! Remember I am the one who improved the most!" Naruto said excited for the new chance to beat Sasuke.

"You certainly are the one who talks the most." Kakashi sighed. "Quit yammering and go!"

"_Alright. The first thing I do is draw the chakra into the bottom of my feet..." _Naruto instructed himself.

Kagome watched as all three of her teammates concentrated their chakra.

"Oh right. Sure come down." said the older man.

As soon as Kagome hit the ground her three teammates went running at the tree with Naruto yelling, "Charge!"

She couldn't help but laugh when Naruto got two steps up and fell back down. Sasuke got up around ten feet and Sakura... Kagome looked up and saw her sitting on a tree branch around a half the size of the tree.

"_This is harder than I thought... Balance has to be perfect. Too much Chakra leads to breaking the bark of the tree and falling back down." _He looked over at Naruto. _"And too little Chakra won't even get you up the tree." _

"Hey this is fun!" called Sakura.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke looked up and saw the pink haired girl sitting on the branch.

"Good job Sakura! Us girls can't be called weak!" she yelled up at her and she smiled back.

"Well it seems that the female members of the squad have the best chakra control." stated Kakashi.

"Woo! Go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, ignoring the big bump on his head that was the size of a soccer ball.

"Whatever." said Sasuke, looking away.

"_I thought Sasuke would think I was cool and impressed but now he's mad at me." _thought a depressed Sakura.

"Looks like Sakura can control and maintain Chakra. We talked about someone becoming the Hokage didn't we? Right now either Sakura or Kagome have the best chance and for the great Uchiha clan... Maybe they're not so great after all." Kakashi looked away.

"Shut up sensei! You talk for too long." yelled Sakura.

"_I think they should be motivated. Both of them have way more chakra than Sakura and if they can master this they will surely become stronger."_ Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Kagome whispered, walking over to him. "Can you help me?"

Kagome tapped below her eye and Kakashi understood perfectly.

"Hmm. Me and Kagome are going further into the woods to train. Do not follow unless it's an emergency." Kakashi said as Kagome walked deeper into the forest.

Naruto mumbled a yes while Sakura just nodded because she was still depressed.

"_What does he mean? Why Kagome?"_ Sasuke was suspicious.

After three hours of training Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all tuckered out.

"_Were all so tired but yet they keep going."_ Sakura thought as she sucked in more air.

She looked over to Naruto's tree and saw that he only got a little ways up.

"_Hah. Naruto's not making any progress. I bet he will give up and throw a tantrum soon."_ She continued to think.

Naruto stood up and looked at his tree. He threw his hands up in aggravation at his progress.

"_There he goes... He is so predictable that it's embarrassing." _she started to think but stopped when he started to walk towards her.

"You're good at this so how about some advice?" he whispered. "But please don't tell Sasuke."

She looked behind Naruto to see Sasuke staring at the two.

"Uh..." Sakura thought about his question.

Kakashi and a beaten up Kagome walked into the field at that time.

"So he's finally getting it? From here on Naruto will only get stronger." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Kagome nodded and fell to her knees breathing hard.

"I think we all have a long way to go until were all completely strong." She sighed.

"_How strong will they all get though? Kagome and Naruto surpass Sasuke in how much chakra they Have and Kagome herself has some interesting quality's...In fact Kagome and Naruto posses power that could defeat my own." _he thought to himself as he looked down to the smiling beaten up girl at his side.

He smiled at her kindness.

"_This group is a true mystery."_

* * *

**Mk... Not the greatest but I am proud of myself for getting to chapter six. :3**

**Next chapter should be up next week? I dunno...**

**Review Please. =D**

**PenMarks**


	7. A Hug and A Fight

**Okay. I have been writing this over and over but I don't seem to like it much xD Anyways, It's smaller than the rest because I barley have any time with school and homework and work (Yes, I just got a job. Can you believe it?). I'm not sure if I'll be able to get chapter eight up on friday next week, but I'm trying! Besides that, please ignore any spelling mistakes, things that don't make sense ... I've been so tierd (I feel like my eyes are going to turn black around the rims like Gaara).**

**Disclaimer: Seriously... No I do not own anyone from Inuyasha or Naruto... I just use the characters for mine and your fun.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"Once more." he commanded.

"Do you know how hard it is to conjure darkness in the day time?" she panted.

"No but you will never get better if you don't try." He sighed. "Kagome... I don't know all that much about you but the things that fascinate me is your Doujutsu, amount of chakra and your weird element."

"I have no clue about the eyes and how I got darkness as an element but Nami once said something about my chakra." Kakashi's brow went up. "She told me that I was... Different and that I had two different chakra networks inside of me, one with normal blue chakra flowing through it and one with black. My guess is that I have the normal amount of blue chakra but extra black so if you add it together I have quite a bit. My other guess for the eyes is that my black chakra is hooked up to my eyes and brain but whatever... They are just guesses."

"_So she also has an extra chakra network like Naruto..."_

"I'm not even sure _why_ the doujutsu showed when it did." sighed Kagome.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the blackness of the woods the shadows of the trees. "Come to me." she whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes along with her palms to see rich darkness in her hands. Easily she made them into long ribbons and looked over to Kakashi.

"Go..." she whispered and he started to throw weapons.

* * *

Sakura yawned in boredom.

"You always this lazy?" asked a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Tazuna carrying a large metal pole.

"Where's the short one, blonde kid and one with the attitude?" he continued as her yawn ended.

"Their training, climbing trees." she answered.

"To tough for you?" he asked as he continued walking.

"No! In fact I surpassed Naruto and Sasuke. I'm the best! That's why sensei sent me here to protect you. And for Kagome... she's training in private with Kakashi." Sakura said as if he should have already known.

"You're joking right? About you being the best that is." he stopped and stared at her.

She growled as he continued on his way.

The man had just set down the metal when someone came up behind him. He turned to see one of his builders which was also an old friend of his.

"Tazuna, we need to talk." He said nervously. "I've been thinking and I want out. I don't want to build the bridge anymore."

"Now you're going to quit on me just like that!" he yelled. "You're kidding!"

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his men will show up and kill you and no one will continue the bridge at all." He sighed. "There's no point Tazuna! Why don't we stop now while we still can."

Sakura stood by, shocked.

"No chance. This bridge will give us freedom from that murderer Gato. Our village is poor and will stay that way until we finish this bridge. Commerce, trade and hope is what were building here!" Tazuna all but growled.

"There's not gunna be much hope if were dead." The man muttered.

"It's around noon, lets break for lunch." said Sakura's teams client, walking away.

"Tazuna." He called after his boss. "Let's not end it like this."

"Save your breath and oh, don't bother coming back after lunch is over." He said walking further.

Sakura stared after the man she was protecting.

"_He really does care for the island."_ She thought.

Sakura decided to follow after him since it was her duty to watch him.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kagome watched the two continue to run up the trees, getting higher each time. She laughed as Naruto fell and started to freak out. The raven haired girl was surprised that it didn't come earlier.

"Why are things so hard!" he grunted flailing every which way.

Sasuke on the other hand was out of breath and greedily gasping for air. He was still his scilent self and gave Naruto a simple "Hn."

They looked at each other and automatically stood, both glaring at the other. Without another word they took off towards the trees and to both of their surprise Naruto made it just a bit higher then Sasuke.

"_It must be the advice Sakura gave him earlier that's making him go higher."_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the raven haired girl that was a head shorter than him.

"What do you wan-" he was interrupted again.

"Do you want my help? I can tell you what you're doing wrong even though I'm sure you could figure it out by yourself... Eventually." She smiled.

Sasuke had no clue why, but he nodded. Was it because she was different from those fan girls, because she didn't express her love to him every single day (Not like she did it at all...) like those other annoying girls. Was it also because she didn't hang off of him with every chance she got. Maybe just maybe it was because he felt as if they had some deep connection that he could not get rid of. Then there was the reason of her just having good looks but that would be too rare. An Uchiha never accepted something from someone because of their looks, even if it was advice. Oddly enough he was leaning towards the first four ideas.

"It's quite simple actually. You see, when you get pushed off the tree you only take time to breathe then start to run at the tree again. You need to take time to concentrate on your chakra otherwise it won't be strong or weak enough. So instead of just breathing and going, take time to understand what you are doing." She smiled again. "Also don't let your rivalry with Naruto steer you into the wrong direction... Okay?"

Kagome looked up to see him staring down at her. She watched as what she said processed in his head. Sasuke then blinked and 'Hned' her.

Taking what she said into consideration Sasuke calmed himself and thought of only his feet and his chakra. He then concentrated as he ran to the tree and up it. Surprisingly he found himself farther up the tree then the last time and farther than Naruto.

"Oh no problem Sasuke anytime. You know, I always help people who say thanks." Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and walked back toward Tazuna's house.

* * *

The next night they sat around the dining table eating soup. (**A/n: I know that's not what they were eating but I felt like changing it.**)

Naruto and Sasuke were shoving the food down their throats so fast that once they finished a bowl they would puke it back up.

"Don't eat it if your only gunna puke it up again!" Sakura shrieked.

"I need food. I'm growing up and becoming stronger so I need food!" Naruto said raising his bowl for seconds along with Sasuke.

It was getting dark now and all the sudden Kagome could see the thoughts of the other people around her.

She quickly slapped a hand over her eyes and stood up. Right this second she didn't want to the others to see her eyes. So right at that moment she was left stumbling around the kitchen, searching for the exit. She felt something like a chair touch her leg and went the opposite direction. Kagome found the wall and started to feel around.

Everyone in the room stared at her as if she went crazy, except for Tsunami and Kakashi.

"Left Kagome." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Aha, thanks..." she laughed nervously and turned left only to slam into a wall. "Right... You're left not mine."

She finally found her way to the door and almost fell out the door when she turned the knob.

Sasuke, who had set his spoon down for a second, picked it back up and started to wonder.

"_What's with her lately? At night she's never here and when we go to bed she hasn't come back. Then when we wake up she's there... And now there's this."_ He thought.

"Uhh... Sasuke," Sakura whispered next to him. "You're kinda eating your soup with a fork."

He looked down to see a fork dripping with the soups broth in his hand.

Lately Kagome had him thinking a lot more then she should.

Kagome breathed in the crisp air and sighed.

"_I must have looked like such an idiot back there."_ Her thoughts sighed as well.

Thoughts surrounded her as if she was a flower and they were bees.

Oddly enough though, there was one that she recognized from Tazuna's house. She searched out and found it to be... Inari?

"_That's right ... He left when Sakura asked about the ripped picture."_ She remembered.

Tsunami had told them the story about how Inari met the man that came to be his father. Kagome knew the pain of having people close to you murdered as well.

Just down the dock she was on sat Inari wiping his eyes of the tears that had fallen. She couldn't let the boy just sit there and cry, all alone at that. She walked closer and sat down on the edge of the dock with him.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to people who are already dead anyways." He sniffled.

She sighed before starting. "I'm sorry for the way Naruto acted and about what happened to your dad." She heard him gasp but continued on. Kagome kept her black eyes closed the whole time. "The truth is he has also lost the people close to him. His story is worse than yours though. He never met his parents. Never once saw them because they were dead by then. Inari, the only way he acts like he does is because he wants the world to see his strength and not many do. I think one day he just got tired of crying."

Inari looked up at the girl in shock.

"Not only have you lost somebody, I have as well, along with the dark haired boy. We all understand." She said softly. "I think he knows better than any of us what he's going through."

(**A/n: I know that, that isn't the time when Kakashi talked to Inari but as I said before: I'm changing things up :3**)

"Oh." Inari whispered. "I wish I could be as strong as you guys."

Kagome thought for a few moments.

"How about this... I will give you a couple scrolls for Jutsus and help you out a bit if you promise not to scream or tell anyone in the house about my eyes?" she asked.

"I don't understand but... Okay." The small boy blinked.

Kagome opened her eyes and let Inari stare into them for a little while before she shook him.

"Whoa... That's so cool and weird at the same time." He whispered.

She scratched the back of her head and nodded a smile on her face.

"We'll start tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded.

He smiled and ran back toward the house but not before thanking her.

* * *

Sasuke sat outside of the house, wondering where Kagome could be.

It was nearing the morning and when Sasuke woke up during the middle of the night he decided to come outside and wait for Kagome when he saw she still wasn't there.

Just when he thought she wasn't coming back a humming Kagome strolled down the dock with her eyes closed. She paused and turned her head towards the boy.

"Hello Sasuke." She walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Kagome... why don't you open your eyes?" he asked wearily.

"If I did... You would be scared of me. Also, I don't want you hating me because I'm... different." She said slowly.

"You're one of the most pure, innocent and normal people I know... How could I hate _you?"_ he let slip. Oddly the truth was: he didn't lie when he said it and even more odd was that he felt good complementing her.

A light blush rose to her cheeks as he said and thought it. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him with black eyes. He started back in shock.

"_Shocking not weird or scary... Just shocking to see she has a Doujutsu."_ He started into her eyes more, feeling as if they could see him deeper down.

"They only come out when It's dark and I can somewhat control them in the light." She whispered.

He looked at the raven haired girl in curiosity.

"What do they do...?" he let the words play out.

"They let me see people's thoughts... But don't worry. I'm finding a way to stop sneaking into people's heads." She said sourly.

He stood and said, "Its fine..."

She joined him standing and asked, "You coming in?"

Shaking his head he answered, "I'm going to go train some more."

"Alright..." She smiled but froze and turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... Kakashi told me that you were the one to carry me here." She hugged him lightly and before he could push her off she was off by herself. "Thanks." She whispered and went into the house.

"_Odd... She was so warm. That hug wasn't like my fan girls greedy, clingy hugs it was more... Kind?"_

* * *

"Hey Kagome! Have you seen Teme this morning? I can't find him anywhere." yawned the spiky blonde head.

"Uhh... Yeah. He said he was going to train... I think..." she smiled.

"WHAT!" he exploded. "I can't believe he would get a head start! That cheater!"

Kagome stared after the boy as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Okaaaaay?" Kagome blinked.

* * *

After two days of night training with Inari, morning training with Kakashi and afternoons of guarding Tazuna, Kagome was happy to be resting with Kakashi and Sakura after lunch.

She and Kakashi sat on the ground playing tic-tac-toe (Kagome had to teach him because he had never heard of it before) in the dirt. Soon it became shinobi tic-tac-toe and they seemed too tackle each other before they could put down an O or an X. In the end though, Kagome ended up winning with Kakashi at 36-40. Sakura then started to play with Kakashi and ended up winning. Let's just say Kakashi wasn't as good at the game as he thought.

Kagome watched Naruto and Sasuke train, each getting better and better.

Kakashi whined behind her.

"Sakura-chan, one more time! I will beat you!" he pleaded.

"Kakashi-sensei... I don't think there's enough ground to play on anymore." She laughed.

Kagome looked around them at the ground and burst out laughing. There were so many tic-tac-toe boards that she couldn't even come up with a number.

"Look, look! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Kagome!" Naruto called. They all looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch a little taller than half of the ginormous tree.

"Woo! Good job!" yelled Kagome.

"Nice." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"What do you think Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Sasuke could do so much better." She looked away.

Naruto's head dropped and he started to walk backwards until he lost his balance and started to fall.

Everyone was about to scream but he laughed as he stuck to the bottom of the branch.

"Naruto!" Sakura huffed. "You're so stupid! Stop trying to make us worry because it will never happen!"

"Haha-"this time Naruto actually started to slip and fell.

"If he falls from that height he will certainly die!" shouted Kakashi.

Naruto froze in the air and looked up to see none other than Sasuke holding his foot.

"Stupid Dobe." He said in the voice only Sasuke could come up with.

Later that night the two boys dragged each other into the kitchen, smiling and sat down to eat.

"We made it up the whole tree." Naruto said out of breath and Sasuke nodded.

Kagome smiled. It was good to see them smiling together and even if they didn't work together it was nice to see them carrying one another to the house instead of leaving one of them out in the woods.

"_Maybe one day they will finally see that they are best friends."_ She thought happily.

* * *

Since that day it had been one week since team 7 had been staying at the old man's place.

Sakura and Kagome sat on a bench while Tazuna and a couple people discussed something about the bridge.

"Oh the boredom." Kagome sighed.

"What do you do when you're bored Kagome-chan." Sakura honestly didn't like Kagome but thought she could talk with her because she was also bored.

"Eh... I'm never really bored because if I'm not sleeping, practicing summoning, training, reading scrolls, eating or on a mission I'm usually with Nami." She sighed.

"Oh..." Sakura left the word there for a while until she asked, "Kagome... Where did you come from?"

"Uhh... It's a place called Tokyo... I have no clue where it is right now because I have no clue how I got here. For all I know I could be on a different planet right now." She sighed. "There were big buildings and many, many people. I lived in a Shrine with my family... I went to a school where there were no such things 'Ninjas' only Demons, Mikos, Monks and Demon slayers. I was ten when I left. I had so many friends that I miss a lot... But I know It's all for the best..."

"Tell me about your friends..." Sakura in a way demanded.

Kagome's face grew sad and she thought about her friends. "My best friend since I was I had entered school was a girl named Sango. She reminds me of you in a way... Always hitting those who annoyed her. She had a pretty bad temper." Sakura was a little mad that she was saying this girl was like her. "But I knew her better. Deeper down she was truly a nice person. She was pretty and was one of the best in my class, just like you."

"Then there was my first boyfriend... Inuyasha." Kagome blushed just a bit. "He was a lot like Naruto. Short tempered and liked to yell at things that annoyed him. I would never date Naruto because he is more of an older brother to me but now that I think of it he is too much like Inuyasha. Both of them are in love with ramen and both very demanding. Inuyasha had crazy white hair and had cute little dog ears. Naruto also has crazy hair... You know, blonde and spiky and such... Also Naruto is just like him because he was the one I could lean on."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto and Inuyasha both loving ramen and being demanding.

"Now Kakashi is like my friend Miroku." She began to laugh. "He was also very perverted... but worse than Kakashi."

Sakura's eyes widened. _"A person more perverted than Kakashi?"_ she thought.

"Yeah, I know but it's true. Miroku was only ten when he started to ask people to bear his children. He liked to make excuses like Kakashi. He always said that he had a cursed hand just so he could touch other people's butts. Sango always made him pay though." She laughed at the memories.

"Who else was there?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Uhm... Oh, I know! Ayame was like Nami. Nami is strong and smart like her. Her speed is also as impressive as Ayame's was. Always eating like her but also as good as a cook. I remember when Ayame trained me with weights when I needed to get faster just like Nami." Kagome's mind was in a different time and she couldn't stop remembering her friends.

"Hinata and Rin are a lot alike. Both shy and pretty. They can both cook and I for sure know that Hinata and Rin are alike because when they let their true self's out they are amazing people." Sakura had never really been Hinata's friend but oddly she trusted Kagome.

"Last but not least there is Sesshomaru. He came from a high up family, rumoured to be the toughest dog demons around. He was Inuyasha's older half-brother. It's scary that Sasuke is so much like him. Sasuke also comes from a high up family. Both of them can be... Cold at times. Also they both don't talk much. There are so many things that I could say. Both of them are geniuses and had their familys taken from them..." she said softly.

(**A/n: I was actually very creeped out when I started to write these out. There are a lot of similarities in characters. xD**)

"You seemed to have a lot of fun with those people." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. I remembered one time we played truth or dare and Sesshomaru ganged up on Inuyasha and forced him to run up and down his street naked yelling, 'I am Inu hear me roar.' The next time we played we forced Miroku to do the same thing except we made him yell 'I am women hear me roar.' Of corse in the end we locked him out of the house and laughed as he froze his butt off." She laughed.

Sakura laughed as well.

"When was that?" she asked.

"When we were all nine and Sesshomaru was twelve. The exact date was March 17th 2007." She got a weird look from the pink haired girl.

"What?" asked the raven haired female.

"How do you remember the date?" she asked.

"I don't know... I just do." She laughed.

"Hey, you two! Enough talking! We're leaving now." called Tazuna.

Suddenly Kagome froze and something inside of her pulsed.

The air was filled with fog and Kagome knew what was happening.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kagome yelled and made some hand signs.

Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna when three shadow clones Kagome's came and joined her while three more stood with the real Kagome.

A man who had been in the conversation now ran off the bridge and to Tazuna's house.

He knocked furiously at the wood of the door hoping for someone to answer.

* * *

"_I can't believe Dobe can sleep this long."_ Sasuke stared at a clock that showed 1:24 p.m.

Knowing what Sasuke was thinking Kakashi smirked.

"You also slept in Sasuke. Kagome and Sakura were gone by then." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke had just gotten dressed into another pair of shorts and another blue Uchiha shirt when he came in and found Kakashi laughing silently at Naruto's drooling face.

A knock was heard from the door in the kitchen and footsteps were heard walking to the door. Tsunami was heard opening the door and both Sasuke and Kakashi bolted strait up when they heard glass breaking. Naruto on the other hand rolled over and murmured about ramen.

Kakashi was the first one into the kitchen followed by Sasuke.

A tea cup had been shattered on the ground and the person who had been holding it (Tsunami) was visibly shaking.

"Tsunami-san! Did you hear me! Someone's attacking Tazuna on the bridge and some little girl is fighting the people all alone!" yelled an old mad with more wrinkles than anyone Sasuke had ever seen.

"What did the girl look like!" Kakashi was suddenly at the door grabbing onto the geezers arm.

"Black hair and, Uh... Blue eyes?" he thought.

Kakashi and Sasuke were suddenly out the door heading towards the bridge.

Gaining speed they landed on the bridge at the same time.

Sasuke looked around but found nothing through the mist that Zabuza had created.

"I sense five people up ahead, let's go." Kakashi said and ran through the mist and froze in shock at what he saw.

Black ribbon like whips flew through the battle field, attacking two people. Those two seemed to be Zabuza and the fake tracker-nin.

They had a hard time dodging all the ribbon-whips but they were doing okay.

The ribbons faded and in the middle of the battle field stood a gasping Kagome.

"Kagome." Sasuke called.

She turned her head and smiled at the two.

"Kagome... Go. You know what to do. I'm pretty sure you've planned it already." yelled Kakashi.

Her smile brightened and she stood up strait. Her clones disappeared one by until she was the only black haired female standing there. That female unsheathed a black sword and stared at the boy in the mask. She went running after him with a rapid speed and they went deeper in the mist.

"Looks like Haku has someone to match his speed." Zabuza laughed.

Kakashi jumped in front of Tazuna and looked down to a slightly shaking Sakura. Then looking over at Sasuke he saw the want to fight in his eyes.

"Sasuke, go help Kagome, she might need it. Plus, promise me that if she starts to act weird and hold her head protect her for a while. She should be fine after awhile." Kakashi commanded and with that said Sasuke had disappeared.

* * *

(**A/n: I thought about leaving it here but then I would feel bad. I dunno why but I thought I would. So I shall continue for a little while.**)

Kagome was hitting sebons away with her swords blade as she continued to walk toward him.

He sent a couple water clones which she easily sliced up like butter. Haku then pulled out a kunai and ran at her. She started to run at him until they met in the middle and the blades crashed. Haku and Kagome stared at each other never moving back until they were forced to.

Kagome skidded back and Sasuke landed beside her. He looked at her then to Haku. Kagome never once looked to her side but continued to look at Haku. Sasuke glanced at her once more to see that her usually bright blue eyes had darkened to a deep blue and her pupil seemed to me growing by the minute (the activation of her kekkei genkai) .

Not knowing how, Kagome slowly started to activate her Kekkei Genkai . The pupil grew larger and larger until it was almost filling her whole eye. It was then that she grabbed her head in pain. She reached inside of herself, inside of her chakra networks and started to pull the black chakra out of her and into her eyes.

When she moved again Sasuke was already fighting with Haku.

She stood and wobbled before standing her ground. All the chakra training with Kakashi really had helped her.

All the enemies thoughts were her own and she knew what was going to happen next.

"Move left!" Kagome yelled as Haku prepared a jutsu.

Sasuke was confused for a second but moved just before Haku chanted, "One Hundred sebon of green death."

Where Sasuke had been standing seconds before was now filled with green glowing sebon.

"Poison." Kagome whispered.

"Ah, I see. You have a Kekkei Genkai that can tell the future." The brown haired boy smirked under his mask.

"No." She laughed. "I can tell what you're thinking."

"I see. How interesting?" Haku continued. "I think it's time to show you _my_ Kekkei Genkai ."

She looked down at the ground to see she was standing in the middle of a circle of water with Sasuke.

"No!" she gasped but it was too late.

* * *

**DOONE! :3 I'm tired lately so it's not the best or the longest but hey! You got your chapter and a teensy bit of fluff.**

**I would also like to thank you all for reviewing. It is seriously nice and I think I'm in love with you all xD (Not in _that _way... Haha :3) But really thanks.**

**Haha, Review!**

**PenMarks :DD**


	8. The End of the Fight

Ugh... I know it sucks D: At least it's better than nothing right? I know I said that this would be longer but I had some serious writers block. I already have next chapter planned and I KNOW its going to be longer. Lets just say school is hard for me... It seems I can't concentrait at ALL latly.

**Disclaimer: -Face Palm- Saying this makes me depressed... No I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.. So sad.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Kagome's body was bloody from the sebons.

Of course she could have dodged them but then they would have hit Sasuke. Kagome had found a way to counter Haku's mirror attack but he never gave her the time to do so. The brunette was always throwing sebons just when Kagome was about to attack. She would always dodge the ones aimed at her but Kagome couldn't help but protect Sasuke. So thats why her body was tainted red. The raven haired girl would jump in when she knew Sasuke couldn't avoid them.

Haku looked down on the two kids from the top mirror.

"Why do you protect him when you could so easily dodge them and let them hit him?" he asked with no emotion.

That was a question Sasuke had been wondering as well. He turned his head to see Kagome but always kept an eye on Haku.

"I can't let him get hurt. I care to much to let that happen." under the mask Haku's eyes grew wider. "I care for all of them and I would never let them get hurt if there was a way I could stop it. Over the past few weeks they have grown to be my family. Sasuke, Naruto Kakashi and even Sakura. Through all the stupid missions we've been sent to I have learned to love them all diffrently."

A smile played on Kagome's lips. Her hands came together in the basic ram formation.

"Come to me and aid me in this battle." she whispered to her black chakra and to the Darkness.

A rush of power went through the small girls body and she found herself smiling even brighter when Haku gasped.

"Sasuke..." she called to her friend. "I'm going to weaken him. I'm not strong enough to defeat him with my attacks. Just let me say that if I go down you are the one that can defeat him."

He looked at the girl who was pulsing with black chakra and his head nodded.

"Enough of this." yelled Haku.

Kagome looked up and laughed at the kid around her age while pulling out the sebons in her body. He growled at her laughing and pulled out large sebons from his odd kimono. Without the need to think Kagome watched the boy's thoughts and pushed her black chakra toward Sasuke. The chakra then formed into a dark layer of darkness and kept the pointy needles away from him.

_"If I can keep Sasuke safe for a few minutes I can also make sure Haku can't use a few of his mirrors."_ thought Kagome. She looked down at her sword and smiled sadly. _"Sorry Nami but I have to use this."_

Kagome pulled the sword infront of her and ran forward.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see he was in his bed but no one else was. He stood up and examened the beds in the room.

To the left was Sasuke's then Kakashis followed by his own. On the other side of the room was two other sleeping bags. A pink one that belonged to Sakura and the farthest one away was Kagome's blue sleeping bag. Somthing on the blue sleeping bag caught Naruto's eye though.

He walked over and grabbed the white peice of paper on the soft material and read the outside.

**'To Naruto'** he read.

Blinking a few times he opened the paper and read on.

'Dear Naruto,

If you wake up and no ones there it's because me and Sakura are watching Tazuna on the bridge and Kakashi and Sasuke are ... well who knows where they went? They said they would be back soon. I hope you know I am writing this at 7:00 a.m. so things might have changed. Anyways, if you want you can come to the bridge but I would tell Tsunami before you go. Just in case.

Kagome'

The blonde scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Leave it up to Kagome-chan to write a note." he laughed even more.

"I should probably get dressed considering I only have underwear and a shirt on." he continued to speak to himslef while grabbing his one and only orange jumpsuit, changed and walked down and into the kitchen.

"Hey Tsunami-san. Where's Sasuke-Teme and Kakashi-Sensei?" he asked the slightly nervous women doing dishes.

"A-at the bridge. Zabuza's attacking again. I just don't want my Father to die." she shook in fear.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "I can't beleive they left me here!"

Naruto grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, leaving Inari and his mother alone.

He raced throuch the forest on the way to the bridge but froze when he saw a heap of brown and red on the ground. He dropped to the ground and looked at the object... Or should he say animal?

* * *

Kagome stared into the mirror she was in front of. This had been one of three mirriors she had shattered, rendering them useless to Haku.

She then looked at herself in the ice and frowned at her tired and sweaty body. Kagome noticed how her doujutsu was weakening her a long time ago and now knew that this was her limit. The thoughts she saw were getting fuzzy and she knew that her body would soon give into the black of her mind.

Refocussing to the task at hand Kagome looked at her sword that was shoved into the ice mirrior. Her hands tightened as she struggled to pull on the sword. After a few good tugs the sword broke in half, making both the mirrior and the sword make a loud crack and snapping sound.

Haku was furious that she was able to destroy two of his weapons with some weird black ribbon and now another with a sword. He didn't want to kill her or even the other kid standing in the middle of the ice and stared at the girl but they gave him no choice. She was weak and he was unconcentraited, he would use that to his advantage.

Kagomes eyes twitched visibly as she saw the thoughts of Haku and with the last of her strength and speed she made it infront of Sasuke just in time.

Sasuke felt somthing splatter onto his face and looked down to see Kagome looking up at him with the smallest smirk on her face. Looking further down he saw the giant sebons sticking through her chest. When her knees gave out the raven haired male didn't think but acted. He stuck his arms out to grab her as she fell forward. He then lay her on the ground and looked into her fading black eyes.

_"Is that all I can do? Weaken people... but never kill them? I guess I am weak."_ she thought as her words echoed into the day.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

He knew that she was saying that she wasn't going to wake up. Just as her eyes closed, he found himself reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye.

_"Another one I... cared for ... gone."_ Sasuke's eyes blazed a deep red as he stared down at the girl. It seemed that this was the first time he had ever truly looked at her. Pale white skin that shinned, thick lashes that were so shark that it looked like they had been cut by a kunai. The raven hair on her head was dishevled and dirty. And even through that he found that she looked beautiful. The thing that made his heart skip a beat was the fact that her small body was currently slack and her chest wasn't rising or falling.

Just then was the time that Naruto showed up.

"Hey Sasuke! Sorry it took a little while. I had to save Inari and Tsunami but now I'm here to..." the blonde stopped the sentence when he saw the bloodied Kagome on the ground.

"What happened?" his voice cracked.

Sasuke turned his harsh eyes and almost growled at his blue eyed friend... _Their_ blue eyed friend.

Naruto's eyes looked a little shocked at the red eye's he was faced with. Each were a bloody red with two black tomoes.

_"Sharringan?"_ thought Naruto.

"Take care of her." he growled and took off, heading straight toward the mirrior that had killed one of his first ... friends?

No.

Friend was such a little word.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura stood infront of Zabuza. Both the silver haired man and the pinkette stared at him, knowing that he would make the first move.

After a while nothing happened until Zabuza laughed and said, "They will be finished before you know it."

"Kagome and Sasuke are both very talented shinobi so don't suspect them to lose so easily." Kakashi warned him.

He could feel Kagome's chakra flail as she activated her doujutsu.

"Heh. Whatever your students do Haku will always win." Zabuza smirked.

"N-no! Sasuke-kun is WAY better then Haku. Kagome ... Well she is ... strong to." Sakura couldn't help but say it, she was after all just standing there doing nothing but prodiding a horrible shield for Tazuna.

"I wouldn't talk about knowing strenth you weak little girl." His smirk under the bandages never faded. "I don't see why I can't finish you up while Haku takes care of those black haired brats."

There was a sudden snap, flare and fade of chakra in distance. Naruto had decided to join Kagome and Sasuke. Kakashi could also feel the power that was Kagome crackle into an almost non-existent stage.

"I see one is gone already and another has joined... You don't play fair do you Kakashi? Well, it's more exciting this way." a faint chuckle was heard as more mist and fog started to role in. There was so much mist that it was quite impossible to see.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed dangerously as he tried to see through the mist but only ended up raising his hand toward his headband to reveal the eye that should have never been there.

"As much as I would like to stay and play with you Zabuza, I am still quite tierd and wish to end this quickly." Kakashi sighed and turned to Sakura who he could faintly see though they stood side by side. Even through the fog you couldn't help but see the bubble-gum pink that was her hair. He wondered if she would ever get far in cammoflaging herself.

"Sakura... Stay here with Tazuna. No matter what, I will find a way to stop him. Also, I know you worry about them but you shouln't. I have trained you all well." he whispered to the girl who was looking.

"Alright." she looked around nervously, trying to see where he was but failing miserably. His voice was the only thing govong her a hinto to where he was.

Kakashi walked deeper into the white that surrounded him. He honestly felt like sighing in anger. Even with the Sharringan he was having trouble seeing.

Suddently somthing whiped out from behing him and the silver haired Jounin had just gotten out of the way.

There was a grunt of satisfaction from his attacker.

Yes, he hadn't hit him but he had been darn close.

This was going to go no where very quickly so he decided that if he could not use sight he would use smell and not his either.

Kakashi pulled a thin scroll from his Jounin's vest and bit his thumb. While doing so he flung the scroll open with his other hand and then dragged his now bloodied thumb down the black ink.

"Summoning Jutsu: Ninken." he chanted and there was a faint poof hear through out the bridge. He looked down at the gignormus animals covered in fluff and fur.

* * *

Haku starred at the advancing Uchiha from one of his non-broken mirrors.

Was it just him or was this raven haired kid practically surrounded in a deep killing intent?

"That's right... I killed one of your commrades. That is the way of the Ninja and it always will be." Haku pressed.

Sasuke's narrowed eyes turned into slits as he found himself charging at the mirror that the brown haired boy was in.

Things started going quicker and quicker, with both boys practically flying through the air throwing punches, Kunai and shards of broken ice.

Sasuke found himself seeing more and more with his ablaze eyes. Haku really wasn't as fast as he thought he was. Soon enough Haku was vanurable and he found himself being punched through one of his own mirrors with a sickening crack. The mirrors slowly cracked and fell apart.

The raven haired boy looked down at the brown haired boy and let an evil smirk grow on his face when he saw that not only had the mirrors shattered but the mask as well.

The bleeding brunette stood and looked at Sasuke with a face void of any emotions.

"I have failed." was the faint whisper from the enemy.

Then a little louder he said, "Please kill me. I was just Zabuza's tool and I have failed. I do not deserve to live."

Honestly, Sasuke would have done so if there had not been a hand on his arm as he was about to punch him again.

The blazing Sharringan eyes turned to stare into a pair of well known sky blue eyes.

"Don't..." Naruto looked into the feminin face of the enemy and frowned, remembering the day in the forest he had a couple of days ago.

"Let him go! I deserve all of the pain I get." Haku bit out harshly at Naruto which made him flinch and loosen his grip.

The Uchiha took that time to pull his arm away from the blonde and swing forward letting his fist hit Haku's face as hard as he could, sending him flying backward.

The angry boy took out a kunai and walked toward the breathless body on the ground.

He let the knife spin around in his hand before slamming his hand down to the boys chest but suprisingly met with somthing else.

"Wait." Haku's eyes narrowed as he stared up at his almost murderer. "It look's like I might be able to spare my life for Zabuza."

* * *

Kakashi could only wait for his chidori to peirce the mans chest and put an end to his life. He never would have thought somthing, no, someone would get in the way.

A deep laugh went through the mist as if the sound was like a blade.

The silver haired jounin looked down to the fake tracker-nin that had just blocked his chidori and saved then mist-nin. His face was blank exept for the slightest upwards twitch of the lip. His eyes were also a very faded shade of brown. All together, this boy was dead even before Kakashi had struck him.

Currently his hand was stuck through the boys chest and when Kakashi looked up he swung him and the dead boy to the ground with a thud of dead weight. Luckily, with the fall Kakashi's hand had slipped back through the flesh and was now free. Zabuza watched the fall as he brought his sword down on them.

_'Was he truley going to through the kid?' _Kakashi's mouth was set in a grim line. He knew that he would never had touched one of his students if they had done the same... Dead or alive.

Kakashi was about to stand and attack when he heard a yell through the bridge and up running Naruto.

"Zabuza! He died for you and you were willing to cut through him as if he were nothing but usless butter!" Naruto growled a red chakra growing around him. "He only wished to protect you! Do you not give a damn? If not you are a heartless bastard! Do you not understand what he went through, all the tourture, just for you!" The yelling was getting louder and the red chakra began to coil around him. Kakashi stared at his student in shock. So he was finally seeing some of the foxes powers... "Even if it took my life, I would do anything to save one of my friends, my _family_! But here you are, not even caring! To think that I am willing to save my friends when I've only known them for two months and you have known Haku since he was six!"

The silver haired jounin looked over to the spiky haired brunette and knew that Naruto's words cut deep, they usually did. But what supprised him the mosrt was the fact that Zabuza had dropped his sword and was now starring at Haku's lifless body.

It was too late for him to say anything though because as soon as Narut was finished ranting he was on Zabuza, attacking with claws, teeth and anything else he could use.

Kakashi knew that if he didn't stop things could and would get out of hand so he found himself tackling the blonde to the ground.

"Calm down Naruto, things will be fine. Relax calm down..." Deep red eyes seemed to calm and shift back to the normal blue and the eyes closed with sleep following close after.

"He's right you know.." Zabuza's voice cracked and all of the mist started to disapate only leaving the scratched, but perfectly fine bridge. "I treated Haku like dirt and now..." He starred down at the boy and a tear slid down his cheek and hid eye's fluttered close.

"I... Killed Gato before coming here..." Zabuza's ripped up body shifted to be beside Haku and reached his hand out to grab his sword which he suprisingly handed to Kakashi.

"Please... Give it to somone who can use it.." and just like that both Zabuza and Haku were gone together.

Sakura decided to apear at that momment with Tazuna.

"He's dead!" she screamed.

"Yeah... Missions complete." a sigh left the sensei's mouth.

A pause, and then, "Where's Kagome and Sasuke?" asked the pink haired girl.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he picked up Naruto's sleeping body and was off to the direction Kagome and Sasuke had fought, only to come on Sasuke leaning over Kagome with an expressionless face on.

"Sasuke.. How is she." Every concious person leaned over the black haired girl to look upon her beaten body.

Sakura reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder and froze when he slapped it away.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's glares and pulled out the sebons in Kagome's chest and suddenly Kagome's body twitched with life.

Tazuna got behind the black haired girl and pulled her up and keep her stable but backed off when she unconciously leaned onto Sasuke who had snaked an arm around her waist and was staring down into her faded black eyes. Her leaning seemed to deepen as her eyes fluttered closed as she fell into the blackness of a dream and her breaths evened out. No matter what Sasuke said he would always know that as soon as her eyes opened he felt his heart flop inside him and when she breathed evenly he felt calm.

* * *

The next three days were filled with Sasuke watching Kagome, who kept slipping back in and out of sleep. Sakura keeping to herself, Naruto begging to have Zabuza's sword and being his usual loud and hyper self, Kakashi still being the normal perverted sensei who often checked on Kagome and releived Sasuke for the job so he could take a shower or eat. Soon enough the bridge was built and they were ready to head home.

Kagome was still wiped out and Sasuke had opted to carrying her leaving both his and Kagome's bags with a whining Naruto.

Naruto waved to Inari as they continued across the bridge. "Goodbye! I'll see you again some day!" he caled as they walked further.

Sasuke looked back to Kagome to see a small smile on her lips as she whispered somthing about loving cheese or whatnot from her dream. The raven haired boy let a small smirk grace his lips as well.

Yes, she would be fine and maybe, even _both_ of them would be fine.

* * *

**Tadaa! Yuup... Moar SasuKag fluff at the end?**

**Anyways, I find myself knowing that I'm not going to rush into the Chuunin exams next xhapter but I am going to have a chapter where Sasu and Kag get to know each other better and bond a little more... Then the cursed chuunin exams! **

**Phew.. I'm tierd.**

**Review.**

**PenMarks :3**


	9. Authors Note :3

**WELL HELLO READERS! **

**Gomen for not putting up a chapter last friday (I was so caught up in school work I couldn't write). I am doing one later tonight but I am currently finishing it. You do not have to review this because im most likley going to take this down later on for the REAL chapter nine..**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! (Gomen Gomen Gomen... GOMENASAI!)**

**BLEGH! SCHOOL HATES ME!**


	10. Two Weeks Vacation?

__

**Hey guys! I am currently**

**having frozen yogurt... So I am happy! Thats not the only reason though. I have recently noticed that I have Sixty reviews! This story has also been added to around fourty favourites! :D I am extremly happy so I would like to thank you all! I would also like to thank two very special people to me:**

**THANK YOU KagomeHiei and WraithReaper for reviewing every single chapter and being there from the VERY begining! :3**

**I would also like to thank my Teme (Otaku Teme) for being amazing. :D**

**I WAS going of put the names of my reviewers here but I decided to do it at the very end of the story! OH YEAH! Speaking about the end of the story: I have been doing some planning and the way things are planned I might have a sequel :D What do you think? I can't tell you exactly what happens but there are two ways to go. My crappy idea of continuing on this story or my better-ish way of doing a sequel :3 I am also sorry I skiped last fridays update but me and my friend have two projects on the go plus a parent-teacher night. Blegh. School annoys me some times. So anyways,enough with my idea's and problems but: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I finished my frozen yougurt... AND I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto... -Depression-**

**

* * *

**

"A WHAT?" was all that Konoha could hear that morning.

"You heard me." a sigh from a silver haired jounin.

"But why!" asked a spiky blonde haired kid.

"I'm wondering why to..." blinked a blue eyed girl.

"Kagome, ever since that mission you've looked exausted and I know your still sore from that wound." the silver haired man said to the girl. "So, were not going to have any missions for a while. As I said, a two week vacation."

"Kakashi-sensei, I understand that Kagome's hurt but why can't the rest of us go on missions." a pink haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura, if Kagome doesn't go, we don't go. We are a team after all. Anyways, I don't think Naruto wants to do any more D missions." a 'blegh' sound came from said blonde.

The one who had been quiet for the whole conversation decided that now was the time to speak up.

"Doesn't two weeks sound a little long?" asked a dark haired boy.

Man, there sure was a lot of questions flying around.

"Not at all." another sigh from Kakashi. "Besides, Most of the Jounins are going out on missions and we don't need the kids tagging along. So be happy and go hang out with the other teams." he continued and was gone in a flash.

"Hey, Naruto." Kagome looked over to the blonde, "Wanna go find Hinata with me, then go train?"

"Sure!" Naruto lept over to the girl and threw her onto his back.

"Naruto! PUT ME DOWN!" yelled the sore girl.

Wincing, she turned around and looked over that the two staring at them. "Hey, Sasuke you wanna come?" She yelled as they moved farther away.

A shrug from said person and then a few leaps, soon enough he had caught up to them.

"WAIT SASUKE-KUUUN!" screamed Sakura.

Looks like most of Konoha didn't need alarm clocks today.

* * *

The first three days Kagome spent training with Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Nami and sometimes Sakura.

Today she found herself bored and wandering down the streets of Konoha.

Nami was off on a mission, Hinata was with Hanabi and Neji, Naruto.. Well who really knows what Naruto does. Same goes for Sasuke but where ever he was Sakura was sure to follow along with the other SISAWLHSMC (Sasuke-Is-So-Sexy-And We-Love-Him-So-Much Club) members. Kagome didn't see why they had to name themselves somthing so long and stupid. She bet that half of them couldn't memorize it.

"Blegh. Life is so boring." Kagome narrowed her eyes when she his somthing hard and fell backwards. She put a hand on the sore spot in the middle of her chest.

She had decided to wear just her wrappings and netting today because tighter things would hurt her wounds. Also so she could see if the wound would open but that wasn't likley. It had been four days since the end of the mission and Kagome healed fast. The only down side was that she would feel sore for a couple days afterwards.

The dark haired girl looked up to se a hand to help her up. Attached to that hand was an arm and attached to that arm was a shoulder and that shoulder was attached to a head. Suprisingly, that head belonged to-

"Sasuke-Kuuuun!" screams were heard coming from around the corner.

Kagome honestly wanted to stay there and laugh at Sasuke's face forever but decided against it and grabbed the had which pulled her up a little to fast. In fact, it was so fast that it pulled her into his body and sent them both into a bush that was behind him.

"Ow, Sasuke th-" Kagome was about to yell but she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth and a stern "Shh!"

Kagome tried her hardest not to laugh when his body stiffened as a pack of girl went by talking about him and all his "Hottness". She couldn't help but burst out laughing when they all dissapeared.

"Ahaha! Your... Face ... was so... Funny!" Kagome laughed like a little child and by the end she was out of breath and had a frowning Sasuke looking up at her.

Wait... He was looking up at her?

She blushed lightly when she looked down and finally noticed she was laying ontop of Sasuke.

She pushed herself up with a nervous chuckle and worked her way out of the bush.

Kagome looked over to him to see a light blush on his cheek... Or could she just be seeing things? Yeah probably the latter.

A smirk came onto Kagome's lips.

"Who would have thought that the 'Oh So Great' Sasuke Uchiha would be afraid of girls who can barley do a push up, are to busy shoping or doing their makeup to do anything else or take at least two hours deciding what 'type' of top to wear." she laughed at his frown.

"So what are you doing out today?" she asked.

"Walking, you?" he looked at her as if it were obvious.

"Same actually... There's no one to train with so I felt like going on a walk." Kagome sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"I know this is kind of random... But would you like to hang out or somthing?" She asked him with a small smile on her lips.

"Hn." he continued to look up at the sky.

A sigh escaped her lips as she took Sasuke's hand. "I'm taking that as a yes." and with that she was pulling him and they were headed off to who knows where.

* * *

After a while Kagome got lost and Sasuke started to pull her ahead.

They ended up being near Sasukes clans personal river and both fell down in a huff.

"Uhh... Kagome." Sasuke was quiet for a while and Kagome turned to face him.

"Hmm?" she hummed while looking up at the sky.

"Why do you always pay so much attention to Naruto." it flew out of his mouth.

A silence and then a sigh.

"Probably for the same reason that you would pick Hinata out of any other girl in Konoha: They aren't fans of us. It's to annoying being around boys who follow you around and do everything you ask. It may seem oh so much fun to others but they only want you for your looks or because you are 'cool'. I feel that even though Naruto is like my brother I would pick him out of all the males in Konoha anyday. As loud and energetic as he is, I find myself laughing at all his jokes and telling myself that even though he may not be the one I end up loving I know there is a place in my heart for him. You to Sasuke. I also hold a place for you in my heart." She whispered the last part but Sasuke caught it. She continued on in a louder voice though. "He holds a potential that rivals your own Sasuke. You and him are diffrent, you know, but in many ways you are the same." Kagome flopped down on the ground and listened to the flows of the river. "I just want someone who loves me for me. Im not asking for perfect just someone who can look deeper and see the pain people hold."

Sasuke stayed scilent and tried to prossess all of the information that had leaked into the air. He had just enough time to remember what she had said and just started to go through it again when she stood up and smirked.

"I say we spar!" she yelled raising a hand into the air. In a way it reminded him of Naruto but all the same he smirked back and raised himself off the ground. They slid into their own stances and took off towards each other.

Half an hour and a sweaty Sasuke and Kagome later they were funushed with the spar resoulting with the Uchiha winning.

Kagome raised her hand to wipe the sweat of her brow when she felt somthing wet hit her forehead. She paused and looked up to see the once sunny sky was covered in angry looking clouds. Sasuke insisted they go inside for the storm to blow oer but Kagome told him that she wished to stay outside for a while to play in the rain. Even though the request sounded childish he followed along and found himself enjoying the cool, fresh feeling of the rain dancing on his skin. He also looked over to see Kagome twirling and laughing up at the sky as the rain washed away her sweat. Her long jagged lashes filled with rain drops and a stunning smile was plastered on her face.

"Is this the reason why I like her?" Sasuke thought to himself. "Wait... Uchiha's do not 'like' they hate. Emotion shows weakness and weakness is unforgivab-"

"Knock it off. You knew somthing like this was bound to happen. You like her so why not... Embrace it?" the calmer part of his mind interupted.

Yeah? Why not? Sasuke didn't understand why not. At least her hadn't fallen for someone like Sakura. He could only imagine his father coming back from his grave to strangle the pink haired beast.

"Now how to show it?" his mind wondered off but was pulled back to reality when a tug was felt on his hand and a large sound boomed through the area.

"S-Sasuke." Kagome shivered. "Can we go in now. Im not exactly a fan o-of thunder." she shivered again and he nodded.

They entered his house with their wet clothes still attached to their bodies. He starred at the way her clothes hung to her body as though she was their life line but looked away when another round of thunder and lightning came around and a 'yip' came from her mout as she grabbed onto his arm and a sneeze escaped. His mind then worked to it's fullest as he pulled her away from the door and down a couple halways, both leaving a trail of water behind them. He opened up a door for her and pushed her in lightly.

"You will find clothes around your size in the closet." he informed her and was about to take a step away when he turned back and added, "My rooms four doors down, at the end of the hall. Meet me there after you finish changing."

There was a nod and then he was gone.

* * *

Kagome took herself over to the closet silently and slid it open finding a few articles of clothing inside and decided on a pair of deep blue pajama pants and a back tank top that was one size to small so it showed just a little section of her stomach.

Kagome slid off her wet clothes and pulled on the new ones to find them very comfortable and, sprisingly warm.

Before the raven gathered the freesing and wet clothing she found herself looking aroun the room to aee a large bed and a dresser that was clutered with make-up, photos and a few books.

Walking closer the girl got in a good look at the pictures to find most of them filled with four raven haired people. Three of which were male and the other female. She reconized one child that looked like a mini-Sasuke. The other three were less familiar. The women had deep black hair and a bright smile on her face. The older and younger boy looked a lot alike with there stress lines and obsidian black eyes. Both of their hair was also a deep black, the younger had seeme to grow his out though, letting the strait locks to come past his shoulders and be tied back at the nape of his neck. The older had let his stay long but not as long, just to his shoulders. Kagome smiled at the happy family.

Her smile slipped from her face when she knew that the family would never be together like that ever again.

A moment later a huge boom echoed from the sky and the raven haired girl was of in the direction of Sasuke's room. Without knocking or even thinking, she opened the door and ran in.

* * *

Sasuke had just changed his pants and was moving to his shirt. Just as he took off the last peice of the wet clothes his door opened and a cold body sliped and fell into his arms, against his now bare chest.

He looked down and tried to hide a smirk when he was Kagomes eyes widen in shock and relisation and pushed herself back only to smack into the door that had closed behind her.

"Ow." she moaned rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked as her pulled a top over his head and walked over to look into the girls eyes.

A bright red heat came to the girls cheeks as she looked into taller boys eyes, then tried to look away but stoped when a hand caught her chin.

"Your cold." he frowned and took her hand, opening the door and leadingher down a hallway to an open room with a fire place, a couch and chairs were placed in the most reasonable spots and blankets were laying on the back of the couch.

The boy pulled her to the comfertable furnature and placed a blanket around her.

Sasuke soon started a fire with dry wood and a small fire ball jutsu.

Kagome soon found herself in Sasukes arms with the blanket still around her as another loud sound of thunder filled the air.

She shivered and Sasuke placed her on the ground near the fire and sat down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a blanket. There is only one in the living room." he said while pulling the large blanket around himself and let Kagome move in unconciously.

They stayed like that for a while.

Sasuke turned to see the only one he has ever liked staring into the embers as the flames light licked her face and dried the exess water still on her lashes.

"Ask her out already!" the eager part of his mind yelled, causing him to sigh.

Kagom noticed thiis and looked away from the flames and over to Sasuke.

"Whats wrong...?" she whispered in a drowsy tone.

"I was just wondering..." he trailed off.

"Wondering what?" she seemed to be more interested now and was slowly forgeting about her want for sleep.

"Would you..." an awkward silence and then he finished with, "Would you go out with me."

Her eyes widened and she leaned away from him in suspition.

"Is this the Sasuke Uchiha? The same Uchiha that avoided girls for no particular reason? The same Sasuke that could have so much better then me?" she questioned, poking him a couple times and waving a hand in front of his face.

"I assure you it's me." a smirk crossed his face.

"I do like him..." the thought passed her mind. "I guess I sort of always had since that day our eyes met through that window."

"Uhh... I... Um... Yeah. I'd like that." Kagome stuttered breathlessly.

Sasuke couldn't actually believe that she had said yes. A true smile apeared on his lips and he pulled her on for a hug which she returned happily.

A yawn escaped her mouth and before she knew it, she was cuddling up to Sasuke, resting her head in the crook of his neck. That night they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Kagome felt heavy arms around her and the heat of the sun as she woke up the next morning.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the male holding her. A smile draced her lips as she remembered last night.

"So it wasn't just a figment of my imagination." her smile grew as she felt the body next to her take in a deep breath of her freashly rain washed hair. The male also smiled in bliss at the smell of lavender, lilys and rain.

Sasuke pulled her closer, if that was possible, and continued to inhale the delicious aroma around him.

A short laugh came from the body leaning against him.

"I'm guessing your up?" she asked with a small smile.

He also let out a smile with a small, "Hn."

"'Hn' isn't even a word." she smiled.

"It is to me." he mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Then whats the meaning? Huh?" she asked.

"That's confidential." he said making her laugh more.

"Well then, -who-isin't-acting-so-Uchiha-ish." she frowned at the long name that just happened to pop out of her mouth.

"Uchiha-ish?" he questioned.

"Shut up. I'm tierd and It's a huge shock that your actually talking this much."

"Hn."

A sigh followed by a laugh.

Kagome stretched out and pulled away from Sasuke.

"Uhm... I think I will go find that room again and change back into my clothes before I make breakfast... Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure." he also stretched and got up to lead her the way. She grabed his hand and let him intertwine their fingers. They walked slower and anjoyed the bright sun that was coming through the window. They soon came to the door that lead into the room she had been changing in the day before.

He let go of her hand and let her go in before he walked over to his own room to change and redo his still, suprisingly, spiked hair.

* * *

Yet again Kagome found herself staring into the picture but specifically at the little boy with spiked hair and a cute grin on his face.

She wondered what he was like back then and wished her family had been a clan in Konoha before she came here so she could have known him better. Kagome always found herself hating her fanboys which than leaded to her hating all fangirls which made her mad at Sasuke for making them squeal. She knew she was wrong to judge him by that but he also seemed like such a jerk with him always being rude to Naruto and ignoring everyone. Anyways, they had only been on a team for three or so months now but the raven had found herself knowing more a about her team (much more Naruto and Sasuke than Sakura) then she could learn about her friends outside of Konoha in four months.

The girl moved herself away from the picture and focused her attention to the now dry heap of clothes over by the closet.

She had noticed the clothes she had been wearing had probably been Sasukes moms from when she was eleven or twelve, but hadn't mentioned anything.

Now that she thought about it she would have never let anyone touch her parents stuff if she had any of it. So in all truth, it touched her that Sasuke would let her wear his mothers own clothes, much less let het in his parents room.

The next five minutes took Kagome to get dressed and throw the clothes into a laundry basket, which Sauke had shown her earlier and she then walked toward Sasukes bedroom. This time she remembered to knock on the door.

"Come in." came Sasukes voice from the other side of the door.

She opened the door and tool time to actually look around. He had a normal sized bedroom with a big bed on the left wall and dressers on the oposite side of the room. Ontop of the dresser Team sevens picture could be seen.

Kagome and smiled as she looked at the photo.

Naruto was off to the right glaring over at Sasuke. Sasuke was on the oposite side of Naruto looking off into space with his whole Im-an-Uchiha-Im-better-than-you look. Sakura was in the middle smiling with her eyes closed. Kakashi was in the back with his hands on both Naruto and Sasuke's heads. Then of course Kagome had decided to ride on Kakashi's back that day just for torture and there she was: sitting perfectly on his back holding up a peace sign behind Kakashi's head making him look like he had bunny ears.

"Good times." she whispered smiling at the picture. Her thoughts were interupted when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You ready to go to the kitchen?" he asked. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head before nodding and walking down the hall with him, hand in hand.

* * *

That morning she made him miso soup considering thats all he had enough food for so she made some to last a couple days.

He complimented her on her cooking and she answered with her ususal, "If I didn't learn how to do it I would have starved because Im sure as hell Nami wouldn't do it."

They then spent the day training and talking.

At first they both thought dating one another would be awkward but they soon found out that it was calming and felt natural.

* * *

Only one week of the 'vacation' was left and Kagome was super bored. She and Sasuke didn't tell anyone they were dating just because they didn't want them to freak out. Kagome had gotten bored of training after a while because there was nothing new to do. Nami, Kakashi and most of the other Jounins were still away from Konoha on missions so that left the Genin even less to do.

"Blegh." Kagome moaned to herself while laying on her bed.

"What to do? What to do...?" Kagome thought for a while. She tried to think of things she hadn't done for a while until she finally came to a conclution.

"I will have a sleepover with Hinata!"

* * *

Hinata was laying on her bed when she heard a small change in the wind and a small tap on the window.

She turned her head and let out a small giggle when her saw Kagomes face pressed against the glass.

The indigo haired girl jumped up and unlatched the lock on her window and opened it up for the raven to jump in.

"Hey Hinata! Sorry I'm so jumpy! I was passing this candy store and I couldn't help myself! ANYWAYS, I was just wondering if you would want to have a sleepover tomorrow? It's okay if you can't or don't want to. You know I understand the whole 'I'M A HYUUGA HEAR ME ROAR' thing where they don't let outsiders talk to their clan. Whoo! I can't believe I'm saing this all in one breath. I'm gunna stop taling now." Kagome said in one breath then inhaled as much as air as her lungs could take.

Hinata sweat dropped.

She had gotten used to Kagome's hyper self now that they had been friends for quite a while.

"Yeah. I'm sure m-my father wouldn't m-mind. He's to focused on H-hanabi and Neji nowadays." Hinata had always found herself being calmer around this extatic girl. She also found out that her stuttering had decreased around the raven haired girl.

Kagome's hands landed on the indigo haired girls shoulders and a sweet smile was placed on her lips.

"Hinata... I know that you are strong. Do not let them bring you down. One day you will be the clan head and you will show them that theycan all shove it!" Hinata let out a small laugh at the slightly smaller girl.

"Wait!" Hinata exclaimed, thinking she had forgotten somthing. "I h-have to go to Ino-chan's birthday the day after tomorrow..."

"Hmm." the other girl hummed. She then slammed her fist down on her palm. "Oh yeah! I got an invite too!"

More thinking and then, "So it's settled!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Hinata let ou a small squeak.

"You will sleep over at my house tomorrow and then we will go to the party the day after!"

* * *

So there they were the next night walking around Kagome's house gathering anything considered comfy. In the end Hinata had a blanket castle, Kagome had a pillow fortress and both had an equaly amazing armys of stuffed animals that had been left over by the family last living there.

After a few trades each girl had a fair amount of blankets and pillows. They sprawled onto the carpet of her living room and watched the old 'Wizard of Oz'.

Kagome sank under her blanket and munched on her pack of pocky.

"Hinata..." The raven let out a tierd sigh. "Who do you like? I mean do you still like Naruto or do you like anyone else?"

"W-Well, I do like Naruto-kun and I also find m-myself liking Kiba-k-kun. Who do you like Gome-chan?" Kagome smiled at her nickname.

"Well, Hina-chan... I sorta like Sasuke..." she sighed and bit dowwn on another stick of the chocolate bread stick.

"Y-You're a fan g-girl!" Hinata looked up from the movie. She seriously doubted that the blue eyed girl that had hated all things girly and pink had fallen for the 'hunk' that made all the girly-girls like Sakura fall over with squeals.

"No! Definitly not!" Kagome made an X with her arms. "I'm not a fangirl and he knows it. Anyways, I've already talked to him about it."

"What?" the indigo girl let out a gasp of suprise. "Y-You told h-him you like him!"

"Sort of... If you count me and him dating as me telling him I like him then... Yes." another gasp and squeak left the Hyuugas mouth.

Both Hinata and Kagomes blushes could have been so bright that they glowed in the night.

"Hinata, I know what you're thinking. How could I ever like a jerk like him but I guess he's diffrent then that... you know? We statred to get closer, inch by inch, every time we talked and then when I told him I might have liked Naruto and he asked me out, the place in my heart for him and only him widened more than an inch." a mad sigh. "BLEGH! I hate hormones! WHY WAS PUBERTY EVEN CREATED!"

Hinata giggled, even though she asked herself the same things some times. "Kagome... D-Do you think I-I should ask out N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm. YUSH!" she almost screamed. "I swear, that blonde has been attached to Sakura too long."

"Hmm." Hinata hummed back with a bright blush plastered on her face.

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting.." they both commented.

* * *

The next day Hinata and Kagome spent walking around, cooking, watching TV, helping out with children and doing many other things that didn't seem that exciting. Each of them made up for it though.

Hinata remembered the time Kagome had come over to her house and helped her rake leaves, using her rake as a 'magical broom' that could take them anywhere. That had been one and a half years away but it seemed like yestterday. Most of their memories seemed that way.

"Up or down..." Kagome looked at her hair. "Whatever... It's going up." She then started torturing her hair up into a ponytail.

Hinata on the other hand was busy throwing on clothing. The two girls didn't care if they impressed the others of their age group. They were supposed to be friends and most friends didn't care if others looked bad or not. Well... Sakura cared but the other Genin just ignored her when she got fussy.

"Ready?" Hinata looked over at the door where Kagome stood as she threw a top over her head.

Kagome opted on a grey pair of shorts, a deep purple sweater and black ninja sandals. The pearl eyed girl had on a pair of loose fitting jean capris and a tight black v-neck shirt that had a pearly blue tank top under it. It was acompanied by her own pair of black ninja shoes.

"R-Ready" she repeated.

* * *

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

The only reason he was going to this party was because he heard Kagome was going. If not he could always hang out with the dobe.

Another sigh. "Tonights going to be long."

* * *

The Genin of Konoha sat around in a tight circle. As soon as they had arrived Ino had told them to jump right into truth or dare. It was now Kagomes turn to dare Kiba.

"Kiba I dare you to... Hold Shino's hand for the rest of the night. Even when going to the bathroom." A few chuckles and snorts came from the crowd.

Before the dog-boy could react Shino had grabbed his hand.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled from behind his high collar.

"Alright! Go Kiba!" Ino laughed.

"Hmm.. Hinata. Truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"I choose d-dare." Hinata whispered.

"Well... Uh... I dare you to... Kiss Naruto! Yeah!" others cheered them on and the indigo haired girls face lit up to the color of a tomato while the blond on the the other side of the circle let out a nervous laugh. Not most noticed the small blush stained on his cheeks.

They stared at each other and leaned in to let their lips touch. Kagome almost laughed as her best friend almost fainted from the contact. When they pulled back the raven haired girl had to hold onto the other to keep her steady.

"So Hinata... How was it?" Kagome chuckled into her ear.

The girl blushed more and turned to Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" She asked with a ditermend face.

"Dare." he said lazily.

"I d-dare you t-to k-kiss Kagome-chan." a small blush covered Hinata's cheeks as she requested him to do it.

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke didn't mind. He leaned in as well as she and their lips touched.

Maybe the night wasn't going to be that long.

* * *

**BWAHAHA DONE! Bam... I hope you liked my improvised chapter and I hope you don't mind the lateness. CURSE YOU ENGLISH AND SCIENCE PROJECTS! Blegh.**

**Pen Marks :3**


End file.
